Nightwatchers
by Jonescalypso
Summary: Little something I wrote for myself. Thought I'd share it just cause I can... Bakura is known for being disagreeable and selfish. But he's also known to watch over his partners at bedtime. Tornshipping.
1. Vigilance

**AN: As always, I look for mellow stories about bedtime with my favorite characters to help my busy mind relax and prepare to go to sleep, but I can never find quite what I want. So I find I must write such stories myself. That's really the only reason for this little one. Consider it a little something from my "misc" writing folder ;) **

**I'm not even sure if it's done or not. I have a little more to it, but Idk if it's necessary to add or not. I'll leave it up to you readers.**

**(I'm really trying to think of how to continue my other unfinished stories, I'm sorry it's taking so long. I want them to move forward just as bad as you do.)**

**This isn't much, but I've seen a TON of fanfics on this site that aren't much and i still enjoy them. So I hope you can enjoy this too :3**

* * *

><p><span>"Nightwatchers"<span>

...

It's incredible, the differences night and day can bring out in a person. Even someone like Bakura. Ask anyone and they'll tell you he could be one of the most hostile, arrogant, selfish dirt bags to walk the earth. His own roommates, Ryou and Marik, dealt with this more than anyone and were often exposed to harsh yelling, disparagement, and insults… by day.

By night, however, it was a different story. Night time would find the two hikaris dozing in their bed, while a certain thief would prowl around the house. Keeping watch, one might say; though against what, there was no precise answer. It wasn't as if there was a particular threat to look out for, and certainly no one would be stupid enough to try and break into the home of someone who was once the king of thieves. Nevertheless, nighttime found the ancient soul quite mellow, and making rounds around the house; inspecting all the locks, monitoring the stillness about the place, listening for any malfunction in the home… And throughout his self-acquired task, he would make occasional stops to the bedroom he shared with his comrades, watching over them as they slept. This went on almost every night, though without a precise schedule.

Sometimes Bakura would stay awake the entire time, other nights he would lie down in his own bed when the others did, and doze lightly until he felt the need to get up and move about. Almost each time he would stay up until a few hours before dawn, then finally lay down to sleep until well into the afternoon.

Marik had asked him once why he did this, but the thief simply said he was accustomed to being up at night and told Marik to go to sleep. Since his tone had been unusually civil, Marik hadn't pressed the matter any further. He and Ryou silently concluded it was the thief's way of "guarding his treasure". This made both of them smile and they slept well at night. Not to say they always slept through the whole night; knowing their partner was up and about, no matter how quietly, sometimes kept them from succumbing to sleep entirely, but they dealt with it just fine. They might lie down to sleep right off, or just chat for a while in bed - until Bakura would come and stand at his spot against the open door, arms lazily folded, and ultimately signal with his eyes that it was time to settle down. Marik and Ryou would wish one another goodnight, then do the same to Bakura; to which he would always reply, "Sleep now," and go about his watch.

There were only two beds in the shared bedroom. Marik and Ryou usually shared the one closest to the door, while Bakura took the one by the window on the opposite wall. Sometimes though, he would wake in the early morning to find the hikaris sleeping close to him in his bed, though the mattress was only a twin size. This had thrown him off the first few times, but by now the thief was well use to it. Often, they would come to join him soon after he laid down, himself.

Ryou might say it was because they missed him. Though the thief could be a heartless jerk, there was no denying he meant a great deal to both Ryou and Marik. They could never voice the exact reasons, but they both understood what they were. Always in the evening, Bakura would be up and out of the room well into the night. He would sleep through half the day and then act like a disagreeable ass until bedtime. So it was in these dark and early hours, when they were half asleep and Bakura let his aggression down, that they found the need to be close to him, even for a short while. No one needed to say anything. They would lay with him and he would let them. That was enough.

...


	2. Lamps and mothers

**AN: One such idea that idly came to mind while I was trying to wake myself up for work in the early morning. I'd been thinking about this particular story setup and this is one of the detached (or I guess "isolated" if you like) ideas involved with this particular bedtime theme. **

* * *

><p>One night…<p>

Understandably, Marik could never sleep in the pitch darkness. Haunting images of his earlier life as well as terrifying sounds following him out of his nightmares had more than once caused him to wake up screaming. It had taken much "shopping" around, but Bakura finally found a lamp with a glass base. In the bottom was another bulb that lit up dimmer than the lamp bulb itself. It could be turned on alone or with the bigger bulb depending on how many times you clicked the knob. However, once their eyes adjusted to the dark bedroom, even that dim bulb would be too bright for the others to sleep with. So Ryou had bought some translucent glass paint and colored the base of the lamp to dim it down further. Now, the bulb gave off a warm, gold-brown glow that was just bright enough to let Marik see the layout of the room _after_ his eyes already adjusted to the dark. They slept with it on all night, but as it was dimmer than a true nightlight, it no longer bothered anyone. The lamp sat on a small shelf which served as a headboard to the hikaris' bed; so they always had a faint glow over them as they slept.

Bakura thought back on all of this one night, while sitting at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea… Tea was something that had grown on him after spending so long sharing a body with Ryou before finally getting his own, so he still had a cup now and then… Bakura remembered bringing that lamp home from one of his heists, and remembered the trouble it had caused the first couple nights. He remembered Ryou's bright expression when he told the thief he'd found a solution, and the way he'd spent his time carefully adding layer after layer to the glass. Marik was so grateful, he kept pulling Ryou into tight hugs. He'd tried to do this with Bakura as well for stealing the lamp for him in the first place, but the thief had threatened to punch him if he did.

"That's what _he's_ for!" he'd growled, pointing a finger at Ryou.

Bakura had acquired most of the things in the house that weren't brought with any of them when they'd first moved in together. Luckily he didn't need to steal the mattresses - they would've been hard to sneak around with - but he had accumulated a generous layout of soft warm covers for the beds, letting the teens do whatever they would with them. Marik occasionally stole things too, though never to the degree Bakura could. Still, he'd come home with gifts for either of his partners now and then, and he'd found quite a few throw pillows and silk or plushy sheets for Bakura's bed especially.

Ryou, being the more honest one, paid for whatever he could, which wasn't much. But he also served as the cover for all the stealing. No one ever suspected he or anyone with him needed to steal anything because he always paid for things when he went out. The truth was, he paid for the power bill, rent, and some groceries, while Bakura went out and gathered anything else they needed and Marik would find helpful or decorative things in smaller amounts. It all worked itself out. Together, they made their home quite comfortable to live in.

Bakura thought back on all of this, letting his gaze move around to see everything they had put together. There were hints of Ryou and Marik's taste in décor here and there, but most of it was the result of Bakura's own robberies. All those years ago, he had been the king of thieves… Well, times were different, but he still maintained that mindset. This was _his_ home. His hideout. His palace. These were _his_ partners. And it was _his _job to make sure things were taken care of. 'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'A king is no king if he can't take care of his lot.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound. Bakura tensed and listened… it was music. He frowned and turned his head toward it. It sounded like one of Ryou's music boxes. The young British boy had a fancy for them, for whatever reason, and collected ones he was particularly fond of.

Bakura stood up and took a few steps toward the hall. It was coming from the bedroom alright, but the others had been asleep when he'd last checked. He frowned and walked toward the open door, stepping soundlessly inside.

The dim glow of the bulb washed over the two lying in the bed. Marik lay asleep on his back with his head turned toward Ryou, who was now propped up on his elbow and looking down at the Egyptian. His pale hand was softly moving over Marik's hair. On the headboard shelf, one of the music boxes played a soft lullaby-like tune.

Ryou glanced up at Bakura, who cocked his head in silent question. Not wanting to wake Marik, Ryou hesitated and spoke through their now-only-occasionally-used mind link:

_He was getting fitful again… _Ryou looked sadly down at Marik. _I think he misses his mother… I heard him call for her in his sleep. _

Bakura blinked at him, then looked down at Marik. The lamp glow and the tune of the little music box set the scene for a child's bedroom, and made the blonde appear even younger than he was.

_He never knew his mother…_ Bakura answered.

Ryou was quiet for a moment, looking at Marik quite possibly in the same way Bakura had just been doing. _Wouldn't that just make him miss her all the more? I miss my mother terribly and I at least got to live several years with her… What must it be like for him? To look around and see other people's mothers… And not even know what it feels like to have one? _The young one's face became even sadder as he thought these things, and his hand moved down to stroke Marik's cheek. He withdrew it though as Marik twitched in his sleep, made a small sound, and then rolled over toward him; moving closer. Ryou readily welcomed the unconscious one into his arms, wrapping them around the tan boy's head and shoulders. He brought the covers up around him and held him close; bestowing more of his careful pets, delicate strokes, and soft kisses as he leaned his own head against the blonde's.

Bakura frowned thoughtfully at what Ryou had said. Marik had never said anything about his mother before… But it wasn't impossible for him to think of her without having ever known her. He already knew how Rou felt about his… and Bakura understood-

He shook the thought away; he wasn't about to let those thoughts come back after all this time. Without a word, Bakura left Marik to Ryou and went back to checking things out around the house, almost thoughtlessly.

It was some time later that he realized the music had stopped. It had drifted so easily into the background that one could easily forget they were even hearing it. Bakura took his time with another tea cup and waited till he'd finished it before going back to the bedroom door. Ryou had fallen asleep again, still cradling Marik protectively to his chest. The Egyptian's arm was lazily slung over one of the ones that held him.

Bakura sighed. They both seemed to have relaxed at least. He gazed at them for a while, before creeping up to Marik's side of the bed. More minutes ticked steadily by as he continued to observe them. Then, without much thought or reasoning, he reached out with a thief's stealth and brought the blankets up to cover the exposed skin of Marik's back.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I wrote this stuff more for myself than anything but figured I'd post it in case anyone's interested in this sort of thing. Just in case anyone's curious, I had been listening to a music box of "Always With Me" from Spirited Away (love that movie ^^) on youtube when I imagined this scene, so that's sort of what caused the setting and idea for me. <strong>

**Oh, and a little trivia, I actually own one of those lamps with the base bulb. It's really neat, only mine isn't painted. **


	3. Guest Chapter

**AN: My roommate, MissYennon, was inspired by this story and wanted to write something like it, but she didn't want to feel like she was copying me (with the sleeping arrangements of the characters and such) so she asked if she could make it into a kind of "guest chapter" for my story. I read it and thought it was cute so I said sure. **

**So, here's a small piece written by MissYennon. I have changed nothing ;) **

* * *

><p>Another night...<p>

They had gone to bed before him, leaving him to his tea in the living room. It wasn't long before the rain started, and he felt compelled to turn out all the lights. Bakura sat in dark silence, listening to the rain with his eyes half closed, as it pattered against the side of their home in protest with the wind. The sound of the wind and rain brought chills down his spine, bringing back memories of thieving's he'd done on nights like this. It wasn't a bad cover, hiding in the dark with the wind and the rain deafening the sound of your every move and step. Those memories brought back a thrill, if only for a moment.

Ryou stepped out of the hall so quietly, it almost started Bakura. Ryou fumbled with the belt of his blue terrycloth robe, tightening it around his waist. Bakura thought immediately that Ryou had come out of the room to ask him to come to bed with them. But Ryou's eyes didn't seek him out. Instead he wandered toward the window and pulled back the sun-blocker curtains. The street lamp outside shone brightly on Ryou's pale face. The rain was cascading down the windowpane in a steady winding stream, the lamp outside casting it's shadow on Ryou's face in such a way, it looked as though steady tears were falling.

So taken in by what he saw, he didn't even see Marik emerge from the hall, "Ryou?" He yawned. Bakura coughed, effectively masking the fact Marik had managed to startle him, "Oh, Hi Bakura," Marik smiled.

Ryou turned laughing shyly, "Sorry… I was worried the neighbor's cat had gotten caught in the rain."

Bakura had to force himself to not roll his eyes.

"I'm sure the cat is okay, Ryou. You didn't see it right?" Ryou shook his head, "Then I'm sure he's sleeping peacefully in his house," Marik said cheerfully, "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Ryou followed Marik, but stopped to look back at Bakura. Bakura caught his gaze, and saw the question he wanted to ask, "In a few minutes," He said nonchalantly.

Ryou smiled and nodded, heading back for his room.

...

* * *

><p><strong>What think? Let us know.<strong>

**MissYennon is also the author of a really good Vexshipping story called "Chloroform".**

**I'm currently on the alert list. I'd recommend it. :)**

**...**

**Also, I'm working on the next chapter for this story so I hope to have it up soon. **


	4. Home At Last

**AN: Wednesday I went to work at 10:30 am. My co-workers went home at 3pm and 5pm, and I pulled an all-nighter and ended up staying until 7am the next day! It was about 1am when I started to hear my bed and plush blankets calling me, "Where are you, why aren't you home?" Uggh. It was awful. And my job involves lots of moving around and carrying heavy things back and forth. I thought to myself "I feel like Bakura after one of his heists." This made me snicker to myself and soon I started imagining this chapter. So here it is. **

**It's 5am here so i'm pretty tired and it's hard to write these chapters when you're already sleepy ^^; Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>One night ...<p>

Ryou heaved another sigh and switched one leg over the other. Marik looked up from his magazine before returning his attention to the text. Ryou's foot bounced in place as he moved his hand toward his mouth, resisting the urge to bite at his nails. He decided to crack his knuckles instead before putting both hands on the arms of the armchair.

"It'll be harder to bear if you just sit there," Marik muttered without looking up.

"I know, but I can't concentrate on anything else," Ryou said, agitated. His hand found his mouth again.

"Don't bite," Marik warned, as the slender fingertips found the gap between the British boy's lips.

Ryou grimaced and forced his hand back down before getting up and moving toward the kitchen. He had no intended purpose there, which just led him to open the refrigerator door, stare inside, shut it, sit down at the table, stand up again, inspect the cabinet contents… He chose to grab a glass and fill it with water. Ryou brought it to his mouth but didn't drink. Instead he put it down on the counter, went to the back door, looked out through the window, then went back to the refrigerator.

Marik set his magazine down in his lap and looked back, "_Ryou_."

"I'm sorr- I can-" Ryou threw his arms up and went back to the back window, peering out into the dark.

"It'll be fine."

"But where could he _be?" _Ryou marched out to the living room and pulled back the curtains. "If he's not here, then …" he shook his head hopelessly.

"Ryou, it's only been two days, he's use to this," Marik said calmly.

"Well _I'm _not use to this," Ryou said, walking behind the couch before turning back again. "What'd I do with my water?"

"You left it after you got it."

Ryou groaned in annoyance and went to get it.

Marik sighed and followed after him. Ryou was filling the glass at the sink again and the Egyptian encircled his waist, pulling him close. Ryou set the glass down and closed his eyes in shame and irritation.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Marik said quietly.

"I know but… he never tells us if he's going to be out for so long. If anything did happen, we'd never know."

Marik kissed his ear, "No one's better at taking care of himself than he is."

Ryou sighed yet again, "… Right."

"And anyway -" Marik kissed Ryou's shoulder. "If you need a distraction so badly..." He found the exposed skin by his neck and kissed there before giving it a nip with his teeth.

"Ugh, Marik, I'm really not in the mood right now."

Marik leaned his head against the other's, letting his hands sweep over Ryou's shirt. Over his stomach, down his ribs; he smirked as he felt Ryou's tension ease under his hands. He took advantage of this and turned the other teen's head toward him, meeting his lips in a hungry and purposefully kiss. Ryou did not object, and was soon kissing back. Marik brought his tongue into play and in mere seconds, Ryou opened his mouth. Marik patiently teased his partner, leaving no spot in his mouth untouched, but never lingering for more than an instant. It accordingly left something to be desired, as Ryou brought his hand up to hold Marik's head close. The tan one moved his hands over the fabric of the other's clothes again and allowed more heat into his kissing. It worked. Ryou tried to turn until he was pinned between Marik's taut torso and the counter, and took Marik's head in both his hands, kissing him passionately. Marik slid his hand up under his shirt as Ryou broke away for air.

"I think you _are _in the mood," he purred.

"Uh-huh," Ryou nodded eagerly before locking their lips again.

…

When they heard footsteps on the porch several hours later, Ryou practically ran to the door. A rather wind-whipped thief lurched into the house and dropped a large, full bag onto the floor. Marik turned in his seat to get a better look.

"I'm so glad you're back," Ryou's voice was muffled as he hugged his yami tightly. Bakura put a hand half-heartedly on his hikari's back and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Are you alright? We were worried about you," Marik said.

"Mm," Bakura grunted, giving Ryou a pat on the back before moving to unhook the younger man's arms from him. "Police… weather… sleep," he mumbled.

Ryou looked up at him, noticing his bleary, bloodshot eyes. "You've been awake all this time, haven't you?" Bakura closed his eyes again and nodded.

"You're not going to sleep like _that_ are you?" Marik asked. The thief still had wet spots on his clothes as well as dirt and leaves, and his hair was a tangled mess. "You won't get any rest if you don't get clean first."

Bakura held up his hand. "Don't care, just want my bed."

"Well," Ryou looked after him, "Do you want something to eat at least?"

Bakura held up both hands for silence as he turned the corner into the hall. Marik got up and hurried after him. "Bakura, Bakura," he caught him and took hold of the thief's arm. "Just take a quick shower first."

Bakura growled in response.

"Just _real_ quick, please. Come on, I'll help you." He pulled the reluctant man toward the bathroom. "You'll be glad you did, you'll feel much better."

Ryou went to get some pj bottoms and a soft shirt laid out while Marik turned on the shower head and quickly pulled his shirt off. Bakura, looking quite disgruntled, pulled his coat off and let it fall to the floor. He kicked his shoes off and let Marik remove his shirt before going to his pants. The weary thief then stepping into the shower without removing his socks, but Marik just followed without saying anything. Bakura tipped his head back, sighing as the hot water poured over him. Marik knelt down and carefully lifted one foot to remove Bakura's already soaked sock. He tossed it to the end of the tub and removed the other one before getting the shampoo. Bakura said nothing the whole time, just stood still as Marik moved a lathered sponge over his body while he washed his own hair. After he was rinsed, he folded his arms against the wall and leaned his head on them, letting Marik dry him with the towel. Marik wrapped the towel around Bakura's shoulders and quickly dried himself with another before wrapping it around his waist and coaxing Bakura to step out of the tub. The older man was struggling not to fall asleep now, and barely looked where he was going as he was led into the bedroom. Marik helped steady him as he pulled on his pj bottoms and quickly put his shirt on before Bakura collapsed onto his stomach on the bed. The Egyptian sighed and turned to see Ryou holding some folded pajamas for him as well.

"Thank you."

"Poor Bakura," Ryou said quietly, looking at the thief who'd already begun to snore softly.

"He's fine, just worn out," Marik said as he pulled on his own shorts. "I'll get his clothes picked up and start a wash."

"Want me to do that? And you can see what he brought back?" He held his hand out for Marik's towel.

"Oh. Anything good?" The tan one ran the towel over his head one final time before handing it over.

"I didn't look yet," Ryou said. Then to Marik's blank look, "You weren't in the shower that long. I wanted to be ready if you needed any help."

"Oh. Okay, if you want to do that, I'll have a look then." He pulled his shirt on and headed out of the room. Ryou set to work, gathering their clothes and starting the washer, then putting their shoes away. When that was done, we went back to the room and looked over his yami again. The spirit was out cold. Thinking this, Ryou moved to the bed and brought one of the loose blankets over his partner, making sure he's stay nice and warm.

Then he stood helplessly by the bed. He didn't know what else he could do to help. He could go out and sort the loot with Marik, but he wanted to stay with Bakura. He'd been so worried all this time, and now that he was home at last, Ryou didn't want to be away from him. But he didn't want to disturb him either. He wasn't sure what to do…

The longer he watched Bakura sleep, the more he wanted to be next to him. Carefully, Ryou climbed onto the bed behind him and eased himself into a position close to the thief. He reached out and softly brushed back Bakura's damp hair and ran his hand down his back. "You're safe at home now," he said in a little whisper. "…You're always protecting us… It's you're turn to rest. I'll watch over you."

...

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, when I got home, I traded my soaked clothes for warm pjs, washed my feet and then hibernated under my blankets for 12 hrs. It was awesome ^-^ <strong>


	5. Fear and Gold

**AN: DaJazzGal mentioned it might be cute if Bakura talked to the others about Kul Elna. Since I already kind of described it in my story "The End of Kul Elna" I wanted to try another way of doing it. I'm not sure this is the "cute" you had in mind, JazzGal, but I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same. Thank you for the suggestion :) **

* * *

><p>One evening...<p>

Marik meandered into the bedroom where Ryou laid on his back, looking through a small handful of photos.

"Hey," the blonde greeted as he lazily crawled onto the bed.

"Hey."

"What are those?" Marik settled onto his stomach next to his companion.

"Just some old pictures," Ryou said softly. Marik glanced at the one currently on display, and rolled over to get a better view. The gentle light of the lamp washed over a stilled shot of a woman smiling side-long at the camera, while a small boy beside her looked to have been captured mid-laughter.

Marik glanced at Ryou, who seemed to be pondering the photo, then back at the woman. Her long hair was tied in a loose ponytail that trailed in front of her shoulder. Her eyes were bright and cheerful.

Marik followed his hunch and offered, "She's pretty."

A small smile tugged at Ryou's lips. "That's my mum."

"Is that you?" Marik pointed carefully at the child by the woman's side.

"Mm hmm." Ryou studied the picture a little more. "She used to bring me into her sewing room with her while she worked."

They continued to look at the woman for a few moments. Marik gave a quiet sigh. "You're lucky… to have a picture of her."

And Ryou, sensing Marik's potential distress, moved the photo to the back of the little pile to expose the next one. "Here's another one at that same house."

"In England?" Marik asked, welcoming the distraction and shifting himself closer to see better.

"Yes, before my father and I began moving around everywhere."

They admired the new picture of the same woman and child in another room, with what looked like some sort of table partially visible.

"What was that, a dining room?"

"I think that was in the sitting room," Ryou said.

"Ooh, fancy," Marik smiled. Ryou did too and moved to the next photo. This one had a gentleman in the shot. A well-dressed man with a clean haircut and trimmed mustache.

"Is that your father?"

Ryou nodded, "When his hair had more color in it."

"Do you ever hear from him anymore?"

"Sometimes," Ryou said, and he inspected the picture more closely. Marik waited but the British boy didn't say any more about it, so he left it alone.

The next photo showed young Ryou playing with toys on the floor while a younger little girl looked blankly at the camera. The next photo was taken soon after, with both children more attentive to their toys.

For a while both teens were silent. Then Marik said quietly, "I wonder..."

"What?"

"Do you think Bakura looked like that when he was that age?"

There was a long pause as both looked harder at the little boy in the picture.

"I'm not sure."

"I mean," Marik shifted again, "Of course he would've dressed differently and his skin would be darker."

"Like yours."

"Yeah... Huh, now we know we just need to cross me and you to make a Bakura," Marik gave a small laugh, and Ryou smirked shaking his head.

"It's almost a shame the camera wasn't invented earlier," Ryou said. "I'm curious to see what he looked like as a boy."

"Do you know if he had any siblings?"

"I think he may of had a little sister but..."

Marik looked at him. "But?"

"I can't tell if that was one of his memories or just one of mine."

Marik thought for a second. "Oh. Because you two shared the mind link directly. Did you see any-"

"No." Ryou sighed. "He kept it all covered up. Sometimes it felt like if I thought too much about my family, there would be a kind of… darkness in his mind."

"What do you mean, 'darkness'?"

"I don't know how else to describe it," Ryou said. "It's like... like he was trying to keep himself from thinking about it, and only felt bitterness and aggression until he succeeded."

"Well, something happened, didn't it-"

He cut off as Bakura walked into the room. Both hikaris looked at him as he moved over to his side of the room and searched his coat pocket for his cigarettes. He saw them watching him, and just looked right back.

"You're smoking inside?" Ryou asked.

"What does it matter if both of you are in here," Bakura asked, a bit rhetorically. Ryou just shrugged.

"Ryou's showing me pictures of his family," Marik said.

"Mm," Bakura grunted, locating his smokes and tossing his coat on his bed.

"Look how little he was here, isn't he sweet?" Marik asked. Bakura gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh stop," Ryou said.

"Look, see?" Marik offered the photo.

"I've seen it," Bakura said around the fresh cigarette in his mouth. He began looking for a lighter.

Marik sat up and climbed over Ryou. "Is this what you looked like as a child, Bakura?"

The thief scoffed and headed out of the room. Marik followed, still holding the picture.

"I mean, not exactly like this. Obviously. But you and Ryou are similar enough. This should be pretty close to what you looked like at that age, right?"

"I don't know," Bakura said bitterly, as if it were a stupid question.

Marik gave him a look. "You don't know?"

"We didn't have the luxury of 'checking ourselves out' in a mirror any time we liked."

Marik made a face but let the snide remark pass.

"What about siblings? Did you have a little sister?"

Bakura let out an impatient sigh with his smoke, and sank to the couch.

"We don't know if Ryou's memories are tangled with yours or not."

The thief stared intently at the TV.

"Bakura?"

"What!"

"Answer me, will you?"

"What for?" Bakura barked. "You have those photographs, so leave it be."

Marik's hands fell pointedly to his sides. "That doesn't help our questions. It's not hard, you know. Just a simple 'yes' or 'no'."

"What difference does it make?" Bakura hissed.

"We just want to know more about you that's all. You never tell us anything about yourself, other than when you're bragging about all the stuff you've managed to steal."

Again, nothing. The TV went on with its irrelevant prattling, heedless of the fact that no one at all was listening to it.

"Why can't you just share a little of your history with us?" Marik asked.

Bakura whipped his head around, arm over the couch, anger in his eyes, "You should know all about it from the history you were forced to read as a child, tomb keeper!"

Now Marik was angry. "You don't have to take it there, Bakura. I'm just asking simple questions here."

"Questions that don't concern you!"

"We're your partners, Bakura! We share everything with you -"

"I never asked you to."

"Well we _want_ to because we care about you."

Bakura scoffed and turned forward again.

Marik glared at him. "What, you don't want us to care about you?"

"I could give a damn."

"Oh, that's bull!"

Ryou came out into the hall, "Marik, please. It's not worth it."

"Well, I'm sick of him blocking us off like this all the time," Marik said. "We've given him no reason at all not to trust us, but he'd rather just close up and tell me to fuck off."

"That's right," Bakura added.

Marik threw up his hands and marched back into the bedroom.

Ryou stood for a moment, wishing he'd tried to stop this earlier. He hated when they got this way. He looked at his yami's back; an identical copy of himself, yet harboring so much rage.

"I'm sorry." Ryou said quietly. "I didn't mean for this to make you angry."

He got no response.

"We really do just want to know more because we care about you, that's all. We want to share things with you, and we want you to feel comfortable sharing with us."

"Save it."

"Huh?"

"I don't go for that sweet, sentimental garbage you two seem so addicted to."

Stung, Ryou kept his voice gentle. "I understand that. I just hope you know you can always come to us when you need to. Or maybe just Marik. Or just me, if you like. So long as you know you can talk to us about anything."

"I don't."

"You don't know, or-?"

"I don't have anything I want to 'talk about'. Leave me, you're being annoying." He took another puff before adding. "Just go cuddle Marik or something so he doesn't cry all night."

Ryou stared at the back of the thief's head. His words really did cut, and Bakura didn't care one bit about it. Ryou made a decision and took a deep breath.

"You don't give us enough credit."

Bakura's head slumped in further annoyance.

"You seem to think of Marik and me as overly emotional children. But we're not. There's a lot more to us than what you call 'touchy feely'."

"Could've fooled me," Bakura grumbled.

Now it was Ryou's turn to be angry.

"All we want is to be there for one another. What's so wrong with that? We're all close aren't we? Partners, like Marik said. I share my pain so that you can better understand me -"

"I shared a body with you, Ryou! I lived through your angst and got the message just fine."

"And I will happily listen to your pain too so none of us have to face it alone. I don't know how many times I've tried to get through to you but you just keep shoving me away."

"And yet you never seem to take a bloody hint!"

"Well, what good is keeping it all to yourself and brooding in it?" Ryou yelled. "You think I don't understand-"

"You _don't _understand!"

Suddenly, Bakura's leg shot out and kicked the coffee table forward, causing a loud noise. Bakura was on his feet in an instant, fire shooting from his eyes at his own reincarnated form. "You can't possibly understand it! You want to hear all about pain? You have no idea what pain is!"

"That's not true." Ryou said, insulted. "You know that isn't true."

"You couldn't handle what I've suffered!" Bakura hissed through clenched teeth.

"You say that -"

"Because it's the truth!"

"But that doesn't mean you need to keep it all to yourself, Bakura!"

Marik hurried back into the room at the shouting.

"Maybe it's more bearable that way, did you ever think of _that_?" Bakura snarled. "I shouldn't have to relive it all over again just because the two of you are _curious_. The hell with you both! How dare you ask so much of me. After everything I've given you!"

"I'm not trying to-"

"Oh, don't even try that!" Marik's angry voice won over Ryou's apologetic tone. He moved in front of the pale boy, his stance firm, glaring at the thief. "That's despicable even for you."

Bakura spread his hands out, gesturing to their surroundings. "Have I not provided you with a safe, comfortable home? Kept watch over you night after night and made sure none of your dark fears come to attack you?"

"You think we haven't done the same for you? Are you that ignorant of us? Or do you just not care?"

"Obviously! All of this, everything I do, is because I 'don't care', Marik!"

"But you don't pay attention, Bakura! You're too busy fuming in your own thoughts, you don't see what we try to do for you. Do you have any idea how worried we are when you're out there working? All those times you don't come home and we have no idea if you're even _alive?_ Do you know what that does to Ryou? All he ever wants is for you to be safe, and be happy for a change. And every time he tries to give that to you, not only do you turn him away, you insult him! Do everything you can to tear him down so you can feel all high and mighty again!"

"Piss off!" Bakura yelled.

"Please, let's just stop!" Ryou begged.

Marik scowled and turned toward the bedroom again, adding over his shoulder. "Can't even have a discussion about anything without it turning into a rage storm with you… For Ra's sake, ask about a photograph and he's ready to tear your head off."

"Then keep the bloody photographs to yourselves and leave me out of it! The both of you can keep all of that sappy, crying family nostalgia to yourselves and go on missing your mommy's without me!"

"Bakura!" Ryou gaped.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" Marik snapped.

"Nothing! Come on, Marik. Let's just go to bed."

"No Ryou, why not tell him," Bakura baited.

"Don't!" Ryou said.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing!"

"But you two are _so_ close aren't you?" Bakura said mockingly. "You share every feeling together, that's what you do!"

"Shut up, Bakura!" Marik yelled.

"No, you wanted to hear from me! Now you don't want me to talk?"

"You're just talking to be mean now!"

"And _that's _it right there!" he pointed his finger at the blonde. I couldn't tell you anything because it would hurt your little feelings! You couldn't handle what you're asking for!"

"Try me."

Bakura lowered his hand.

"You're so convinced I can't take it?" Marik asked. "Then let me have it! We all know you have no problem making others suffer. So here I am!"

At that moment the lights flickered. The TV went silent and suddenly, everything was black.

Ryou looked around but it was no use. Everything was off. The street lamps outside had gone dark too. A blackout on the entire block? "What happened?" he quietly asked. He jumped as Marik's hand quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him close. The Egyptian gripped him tight, and began to tremble. Ryou heard his breath quivering close by.

"Marik," he said softy. "It's alright, calm down."

Marik yelped as Bakura's lighter clicked on and the thief's face appeared just in front of them. He'd move without a single sound; of course he had. Bakura's eyes locked on Marik, and he took several silent steps closer.

"Look at you," he said darkly. "The lights go out and instantly, your nerve is gone."

Marik shivered in the dim glow of the lighter.

"You think you could handle my past?" Bakura asked coldly. "You can't even handle a power outage. Shaking like a scared pup when you haven't even _tasted_ real fear -"

The slap rang loudly as Marik's hand collided with Bakura's face. Ryou gasped in surprise.

He slapped him! They'd exchanged punches before, but Marik actually slapped him!

Marik's breath continued to shudder, only now more from aggression than fright. "You know _damn_ better," he growled in a low, cold voice. "Don't you ever say that to me._ Ever_."

They all stood quietly for a moment, each dimly visible in the glow of the lighter's flame. Marik continued to stare hard at Bakura. Ryou, feeling very responsible for the whole mess, wrapped his arms around Marik's and pressed his lips against the other's shoulder. Meanwhile, Bakura's half-lidded eyes moved from one partner to the next, then back again, before he turned and headed towards a side drawer by the chair. They watch his silhouette as he collected a fat candle and lit the wick. He snuffed the lighter out and gathered some more candles from the drawer, before returning to them. He said nothing at all, his face blank yet burdened, as he held up the lit candle and offered it to Marik. For a moment they just stood still this way. Marik looked at the flame, then to Bakura. Ryou saw his yami look back into Marik's eyes. There was something there. Something small. Not exactly an apology, but more like a comprehension of what he had done. Marik saw it too, and carefully brought his hands up to take the candle. Bakura waited until the Egyptian had a good hold on it, then quietly turned away, briefly disappearing into the dark before his silhouette appeared once again against his lighter.

More candles were lit and placed around the living room and the kitchen, the majority were placed together on the table in the kitchen corner.

Ryou felt Marik sigh against him, and rubbed a hand over his arm reassuringly. Marik looked up from his candle to the thief who was looking into a dark refrigerator. He leaned down and pulled out a can of beer. The hikaris watched in silence as he leaned back against the counter, cracked it open, and drank at least half of it.

"I don't think I'm asking very much of you," Marik said quietly.

Ryou slumped in defeat. "Please, just let it go."

Marik's eyes remained on Bakura. "I really don't think I'm asking very much."

Bakura shut his eyes and let his head tilt to the side.

"Is it really so much better to keep it all to yourself and wallow in it?" Marik's voice remained low as he moved closer to the kitchen. "Just keep choking it down. Until it boils inside you and finally erupts, right?"

Bakura sighed and looked sidelong at him.

Marik stepped into the brighter kitchen, Ryou close behind. "You've tried that before. Both of us have, remember? And what did that accomplish?"

At least they weren't yelling anymore; Ryou hoped it would stay that way.

"A vengeful thief incapacitated with Ryou's body left in critical condition, while my spirit was burned and nearly annihilated?" Marik pointed out.

The younger boy looked at him, "What are you talking about? Kaiba's tournament?"

Marik and Bakura stared at each other. There didn't seem to be any more aggression, but neither were completely at ease, either.

"We spent years planning to make the pharaoh suffer for what he's done. You've had millennia and still haven't eased your grief."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "He will never escape retribution," he said. "So help me, if it takes another millennium, he _will_ suffer."

Marik's eyes looked almost pained as he set the candle down on the counter.

"And how much are _you_ going to suffer while you wait?"

Silence again. The pale light flickered over all of them in the stillness. After a while, Bakura finished his beer, stuck a fresh cigarette in his mouth, then went into the fridge for another can. This time, he took what was left of the pack. Balancing the cigarette between his parted lips, he passed a glance over his partners and headed to the table.

He took the seat on the end, near his ashtray, and broke a couple of cans away from the plastic rings. He slid one to each of the available seats and fished for his lighter again. When neither of the hikari's moved, he said simply, "Before it gets warm," and lit his smoke.

They gave in and took their chairs around the small table: Ryou on one side, Marik across from Bakura. The fourth side of the table stood against the wall, where the candles cast overlapping circles of light. Ryou stared at it, holding his can between his hands as Marik cracked his own open. As he drank it, Bakura leaned back against his chair and took several good puffs, before opening his own can. For a long while, none of them spoke. Ryou sat with his shoulders bunched up, letting his gaze move wherever it would, and caught Marik doing the same thing. Everyone seemed to be lost to their thoughts, and none of them eager to break the silence. Was there going to be some sort of gain from all this? Or were they supposed to just sit and drink it all away? Ryou didn't much fancy the taste of beer, but it hardly seemed like a good idea to decline the offer right now. He didn't even mind Bakura's smoke so much, so long as they could all sit together like this. No yelling, no glaring.

Would Bakura actually open up to them? It was hard to tell. He clearly had his mind on something, but that didn't mean he'd share it. Marik looked like he wanted to say something but had run out of the words to do so. Ryou thought for a moment, once again feeling responsible for all of this. Then he opened his beer. He took only a decent sip of it, but Marik seemed to relax a little more and take another drink from his own.

Ryou looked at the top of his can, watching the flames dance against the metal.

"Mum's car crashed several blocks from our home," he muttered. He checked on Bakura; the thief was watching the candlelight, beer in one hand, smoke in the other. Ryou found he had Marik's attention and continued in a hushed voice.

"She was coming to pick me up. I was at a daycare that sometimes took us out to get ice-cream. We w-weren't far away from it... Amane was in the car with her." Ryou took a moment to steady his thoughts, taking another sip of his beer to hide it.

"Another woman lost control of her van, spun over the road and hit my mother's car... Pinned it, against a building." He felt a lump in his throat and took a breath to ease it. He spoke slowly and carefully.

"Amane was removed and taken to hospital. But they had to cut most of the car away to get to my mother... Her arm was smashed. I saw blood and there was glass everywhere. In her chest, neck, face... It took a lot of men to get her out." He scratched at his head and shifted uncomfortably. "They wanted to take me away, so I couldn't see. They didn't know at first who it was, they just didn't want a child to see."

Marik nodded absently, but Ryou didn't see it.

"Amane didn't last long," he said, almost murmuring. "My father was with her when she died. I wasn't able to be there. He came to get me afterward... For a long time, it was just me and my father. But eventually he had to go back to work. And it just wasn't possible to take me with him and keep up with my schooling all at once. So he had to start going on his own."

Ryou frowned at the memory of it all. While thoughts like this usually came back to him now and then, he hadn't had a chance to tell the whole story in years.

"I spent a lot of time trying to make friends, and meet new people. But somehow it never seemed to work out... Not like others. So many seem to just meet new people and hit it off right away. Then they're nearly inseparable. Before father sent me the ring -" he glanced at Bakura; the thief still wasn't looking at him, but he was certainly listening. "... it was just me. And you know, people-" he sniffed, "they offer their condolences. Their 'sympathy'. But they don't really get it. Not most of them.

"Especially those who still have their parents. They don't go to those -" Ryou's breath shuddered and he held his arms on the table, "- terrible wakes. And see their family, who used to laugh and play and love them, lying in a box."

Marik's eyes drifted over the table, forming images in the shadows to what he was hearing.

"Wakes are... so eerie," Ryou continued. "You see the person's face. And it looks like them, but it doesn't. Something's very off about them, you can tell. They look - fake almost. Like an exact look-alike. As if there's no light left or something. Everything inside... _life_. You understand 'life' a little better when it isn't there anymore.

"And they look more like they're sleeping than they ever did in life. You keep staring at them, thinking they're going to wake up and move at any second. But they never do. You keep looking and looking, so sure they'll open their eyes. But they don't. And the longer you look, the more it begins to sink in just who you're looking at... and who you've just lost. But when they close that lid-" Ryou's eyes watered in the candlelight. His voice began to break. "When they lower them ... into the ground. That's when you really get it. You feel like some great mass of your heart's been ripped right out of you. And you couldn't do anything about it. And all those memories of their wonderful voices, the way they moved, spoke, smiled at you, held you... Is all you have left of them. Because there wont ever be any more. You're left empty."

Silence stretched out between them once more, each of them lost in their own thoughts again. Bakura lightly flicked his cigarette over the ashtray, twirling a new can idly in his other hand. Marik's shoulders hunched up and he brought his arms together, cradling his can between his wrists. Ryou sniffled and scratched at his eyes, trying to hide that he was wiping away the moisture there. He took another drink. One of the candles made a popping sound, sending its flame into an accelerated dance before mellowing out again.

"Odion was going to kill me," Marik piped up. Ryou turned to him, and Bakura lifted his gaze as well.

"He admitted this to me some time ago," Marik explained. "When I was sick from a cobra strike in the tombs, he came to my bedside to watch over me. I remember feeling better knowing he was there . . . The truth is, he'd brought a knife with him. I never saw it, but - he was going to end it while I slept."

Marik sucked on his lip a bit, gathering his thoughts together. "I can't really blame him. But I keep thinking how much worse it could have been for him, had he done it. Our father was… completely mad. Crazed, and aggressive. He took every little thing out on Odion that he could. Even when he was angry at me, my brother got the blame. Still, he found it in himself to love me. He even tried to take the initiation for me. But -" Marik flinched and looked down.

Afraid he'd start blocking again, Ryou whispered, "You still dream about that."

Marik shook his head with displeasure.

"To this day, I've never known terror like that. I was afraid as the time came closer and closer to me. When Odion offered to take my place, I felt hope. I felt maybe things wouldn't have to be so bad but - when he refused our request... That fear came back twice over. I remember- They forced me down that dark hall, and I was _so_ desperate to get away, I pleaded, _begged_ for any-" he shrugged helplessly, "anything that might spare me from it. But it didn't.

"It was so dark in there. And so, fucking quiet. All I could hear was my own voice echoing off the walls, begging my father to spare me. He just sat there. His back to me, sharpening that ...blade." Marik's wore a sickened expression.

"When he finally spoke, he ordered them to strip me. When I heard that, the sound of it . . . It broke my heart. He felt no reluctance at all. No remorse... They tied my hands and gagged a cloth between my teeth. They lit a torch behind me and had me lay on the slab... He ran the blade through a candle flame until the edge was burning red. Then he began talking about how long he'd waited to perform that ceremony. It had been done to him but... he didn't feel anything about doing it to me. He seemed almost eager, like he was finally getting to spread the agony to someone else."

The blonde closed his eyes, fighting against his building distress. Meanwhile, the other two took in all of his gestures and reactions as he spoke.

"He pinned me. Sat on me, you know, straddled my legs. There was no warning, no word of comfort just - instant, searing pain. He didn't pause either, he kept moving while the knife was hot… and I just kept screaming as hard as I could. I couldn't see anything, just darkness and flashes of white as he cut me. I forced myself to look right, toward the candle. I couldn't think, but somehow it seemed like once that candle stick had burned away, it would all be over. I just had to make it until then. But gods... It didn't stop. That fucking candle didn't want to burn down." His voice rose as he went on. "There were so many lines to the pattern. All the symbols. I don't know if my flesh was cut from the sharpness or split apart by the heat of it, it was too much to comprehend. I just kept screaming and screaming... I remember staring at my hands, trying to rub them against the stone to cut the binds. It didn't work, so I kept rubbing them against the stone, trying to hurt them as if that would ease some of the pain in my back." Marik clenched his fists on the table, grimacing at his own words.

"That fucking candle did _not_ want to burn. It felt like days! … I don't remember exactly when it stopped. My head was reeling. Nothing made sense. I vaguely remember him wrapping bandages around me. All I could repeat in my head was 'how could you?' 'How could you?' 'How dare you?'" Suddenly there was fury in his eyes as he stared at the cluster of flames in front of them. Ryou carefully reached out and placed his hand on Marik's wrist. Marik looked down at it, blinking, and then relaxed a little.

He heaved a heavy sigh and added in a quiet voice, "I had …'problems' from then on. I still don't fully understand how I felt when I killed him... I've never known any real fear since then." His eyes swept around the room, "Except in the dark."

Bakura huffed a quiet, humorless laugh.

"Fear."

The others looked at him.

"Fear is. . . indescribable. The word," he paused, thinking. "It's not the same as - the feeling. _Being_ afraid. That's death."

He tossed back the last of his drink then took his time lighting another smoke. Once lit, he turned it this way and that, as if inspecting it from all angles. Yet he didn't appear to see much of it.

Even more silence spread among them, and the hikaris wondered if that's all they would get. Marik considered opening his mouth, but Bakura went on. His voice was low and very thoughtful, as he took plenty of time to space out his words.

"The world now. . . it doesn't understand. It wouldn't know how. Here, if there's trouble, there are alarms everywhere. There are plans of escape. There are people waiting at the other end of a telephone, ready to put an end to any attack. But back then," Bakura shook his head slowly, "- there was none of that. There was no one. It was you, and the desert, and however far your feet could carry you. It's all you had."

He took a long drag, letting the nicotine fill him, then gradually breathing out the smoke. His expression darkened.

"But _they_ - had horses."

He stared at the candle flames, seeming almost to talk to himself.

"An army of men, with horses, and weapons... and cold stones for hearts. It isn't like today. There were no steel doors, no mazes of stairwells to lose chase, no trees and sewers to help you hide. Just sand. Smoke. And blood.

"Blood of your friends. Company you've known nearly all your life. Your blood's blood. Parents, siblings... And not just one family. Not a few here and there, no. An _entire_ village. People... wiped out.

"People you knew. Who watched you grow, looked after you, taught you. Offered you all the hopes that life could ever offer.

"All of them, completely obliterated . . . For gold."

He raised the cigarette to his mouth but stopped. His eyes narrowed as if he saw something in the candle flames. The tip of his tongue eased out to brush the cigarette butt, and then withdrew as he spoke.

"A pharaoh's gold," he dragged his words out. "Is not enough for a pharaoh. He needs mighty power with it. Ancient, terrible power, confined in brilliant shimmering gold treasure. And he'll call for a massacre to get it. Any guilt?" He shrugged. "They're just criminals. Outlaws. The rejects of the land. All clustered together in one big, sickening ... 'colony'." Bakura spoke with such a range of emotion the hikaris had never seen before. From an almost admiring fondness, to a twisted sense of disgust; and they realized he was speaking as if he were the Pharaoh himself.

"Like insects - crush them underfoot. They can't feel. They don't matter. It's no loss to me." He took another drag. "Ninety-nine souls . . . Any more?" he waved his hand dismissively, "Do away with them. All of them. No loss... They're worthless."

And all at once his face went blank. The cigarette in his hand was forgotten and leaving a trail of ash, while new images played in his mind. His expression became more sincere.

"Afraid?" he murmured. "No. It's not the same. 'Afraid' is not being forced to watch because every action your mind can tell you to take is muted. When you're - paralyzed - turned to stone by sights and sounds so unimaginable, your young mind can't comprehend it. People who cared," Bakura's voice trembled slightly and the others caught a hint of glimmer in his eyes. "Who _loved_, are torn away from one another, and then torn from themselves. Skewered, chopped, dragged, trampled, and ultimately," he grimaced, "_liquefied_."

The candle flame reflected in his steely gaze.

"Right ... before... your eyes."

Bakura's arm sank down to the table, and his face resembled Ryou's more than they'd ever seen since the two became individual beings. His eyes did glimmer now; his voice a soft whisper.

"'No loss' . . . 'They're worthless'."

Marik had brought his hands up in front of his face before, and now hid his eyes as he shook with silent sobs. Ryou sat in a bizarrely relaxed feeling of shock. He was aware of both his partners simultaneously, as everything he'd heard poured over him. He glanced sidelong to see Bakura still lost in his visions, seemingly unaware of where he was anymore. Gingerly, Ryou moved his hand across the table, and brushed his fingertips against his yami's. At first there was no reaction. He did it again, and Bakura twitched a little before looking at Marik; the blonde wasn't coming up any time soon. He looked at his hikari, and soon vaguely returned the caresses he was receiving.

Of course, Ryou had nothing to say. But his eyes reached out to Bakura, saying several things all at once.

Bakura swallowed and lowered his own eyes.

"Beyond that, my memory is nothing but a haze of flashes. Moving across the sand, day and night together... weighed down by an indiscernible tangle of feelings somehow wrapped inside a massive, smothering void. And yet my feet carried me as if I weighed nothing at all. The winds took me every which way, for who knows how long. I collapsed more than once, but ...I don't remember having ever gotten up."

He stared off again, and Ryou let him. He sat quietly, taking in Bakura as he was now. It was certain he'd never see this again. As he watched, a tear slid down the side of Bakura's face. The thief seemed to realize this and steeled his face, but rather than brush it away, he looked back to Ryou. His lips parted, but no words came. Ryou waited patiently.

"I can hear them," Bakura finally whispered. "In my head. All of them. Screams of ... despair and the blackest horror. Still wailing for peace. Some, tiny sliver of relief to ease their suffering. So many voices. So often. They cry to me, because," pain flashed across his face as he looked at Ryou, "... I'm all that's left."

Ryou took Bakura's hand in his. He gave a brief, almost imperceptible nod, his chin quivering slightly. Bakura's eyes glazed over again and Ryou reached out, bringing his hand to the other's cheek. Bakura's breath hitched and he leaned into the touch. He took Ryou's hand and brought it to his lips, then looked at him. _Really _looked at him.

Marik sniffled and wiped at his eyes. When he looked up, he saw his two partners staring intently at one another. The candlelight flickered over them, mirrored images of one another. Both pale, both hurting, and now… both equally exposed. Marik took a breath and straightened up, taking in the sight. It was like they were having some sort of conversation without words. But he had seen them speak to each other that way before, and it was not like this. This seemed like an entirely different message. A mutual comprehension, plain and simple: 'I understand'.

Bakura's eyes softened as he gazed at Ryou. Then all of a sudden they rose simultaneously to their feet, startling Marik. Bakura looked tense, as if struggling with something inside himself. Ryou held his gaze with a look as patient as it was imploring. Bakura reach out and took hold of him by the shoulders, started to say something… only to sigh in defeat.

Marik got to his feet, watching closely.

Bakura coaxed Ryou to himself and embraced him; the thief's face hidden from Marik. Ryou's eyes sparkled in the shifting firelight, his brow twitching as if thoughtful. The past spirit was whispering something in his ear. Marik saw Bakura squeeze him in his grip, and then Ryou closed his eyes, nodding and holding on tighter as well.

Then Bakura turned to Marik. The Egyptian swallowed and took a breath. Bakura walked over; Ryou wiping at his own eyes behind him. He stopped in front of Marik and searched his face. Marik stared back, taking in first-hand all that was written in his weary expression, and his old, exhausted eyes. Marik cocked his head sadly, knowing he'd probably never know the full weight that the world had put on this man, all through his life. The man he'd come to know and admire so very much. The man he loved more than he ever thought he would love anyone. And Bakura saw these notions pass over Marik's features, reading them as easily as he could read the scars burned into his back.

He took hold of Marik's shoulders the way he had taken Ryou's and brought him close, stopping as they were mere inches apart. Bakura's lips parted hopelessly as they had before, as if everything inside him fought against the very desire to speak. Which way the desire went? Marik couldn't tell. He inched his face forward as though to kiss the thief, but Bakura carefully touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes with a pained sigh.

"Bakura?" Marik murmured.

The older man hissed in a breath as if stung, then wrapped his arms around the Egyptian and pulled him in tight. Marik held him as well, wondering what in all of eternity was plaguing the ancient being so much. Bakura brought his lips close to his ear, hesitated, and whispered to him.

"I love… Ryou. I can't …_ say_… how much." He tightened his hold on Marik, "He is every- everything to me, he's… all I am. All I could have been… All I've had, for so long… after nothing at all… I wouldn't know -" he stopped, his voice caught in his throat. Marik tried to make an encouraging gesture, but he was stuck tight in the thief's grip and could do little more than move his head.

" - how to go on… without him." Bakura finished, and all at once the intensity of his embrace melted away until his arms sank to his sides and hung heavily toward the floor.

Marik held back a new sob and nodded quickly, leaning his head against Bakura's neck. A moment later, without a word, Bakura walked listlessly past the blonde, down the hall, and to the light-less bedroom. Marik stood still as stone, eyes moving vacantly over the tile floor until he heard the distant sound of his partner falling heavily onto his spring mattress. Then he took a deep, shaky breath and let it out before looking up at Ryou.

The young British man stepped carefully toward him, wringing his hands together. They stared at each other with a mutual understanding of their own. They'd gotten what they wanted. Finally, after trying for so long, they'd gotten _in - _And it hurt like hell.

"He said," Ryou said quietly, trying to keep his voice clear, "He said that he loves you. M-more than any words, he loves you. He sees tremendous strength in you, and he never wants to see that die. He says… he wont let it."

Marik's eyes watered. He basked in the sentiment he'd waited so very long to hear, struggling to keep his voice controlled a moment longer.

"He loves you," he said, swallowing the persistent lump in his throat. "He can't say h-how much but he -" his voice broke and fresh tears fell heavily down his cheeks. "You mean everything to him. Everything he is, might have been and _have _been… For so long -"

"After nothing at all," Ryou finished, matching on his own face what Marik was feeling inside. "He wouldn't know how to -"

"How to go on…"

They paused together; Ryou's chin quivering, Marik fighting a squeak that slipped through his lips.

"Without you," they said as one.

Together their tears spilled unyielding, together their heads sank, together their hearts caved under the weight of absolutely everything they felt: pain, joy, relief, sadness, gratitude. Love.

,,,

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh it was SO VERY HARD not to over use ellipses in these speeches! I edited and re-edited all of them, trying to figure out how to convey all the long pausing without those maddening dots everywhere. I kept thinking of Quint's famous speech in "Jaws" so marvelously executed on screen, but how on earth do you put that same thing into proper writing? <strong>

**I hope I was able to get it across like I wanted. I know I still used more ellipses than I probably should, but I just didn't know how else to do it. Please tell me if you know of a way I could have done it better. Constructive criticism is helpful and encouraged, but please don't be rude about it. We're all trying to improve on this site**.


	6. Intruder

Another night …

Marik tried to get back to sleep, but his thoughts just wouldn't to let him. Nothing in particular was on his mind, but he seemed to have passed the point of sleepiness and was left to simply doze against Bakura's back. The sun would not rise for several hours, but it had to be early morning by now - the ancient spirit had been asleep for some time. Marik raised his head slightly but could not see the clock. With himself, Bakura, and Ryou all entangled on the thief's narrow bed, Marik was pinned between Bakura and the wall. This left almost no room for him to change position, or even move much for fear of waking his partners.

Marik gave a careful wave of his head to move his hair from his face, then tried to find a cooler spot on his pillow. They'd kicked the blankets down some time ago, and the bed was still a bit too warm with the three of them. But it couldn't be helped, and Marik didn't want to go back to his own bed alone. He decided to just focus on this time he got to be close to his more callous partner, and nuzzled lightly at the space between Bakura's shoulders. His arm lay draped over the other's side, snug between the two identical stomachs of the white-haired men. Marik focused on the subtle rise and fall of Bakura's sleeping body, hoping it might somehow lull him back to sleep himself. He tried to catch Ryou's rhythm as well, but it was difficult to tell if it was matched with his yami's or if Marik's hand was simply in a poor place to feel it.

He wondered if they were dreaming now. Both of them seemed equally at ease, nestled in their own slumber, with no hint at all as to what they might be dreaming… if they were. Could they be having the same dream? Did their mind link ever connect them when both of them were unconscious? Marik wondered about it for some time, but felt a small spark of jealously inside himself over it. He knew it was foolish, but it _was_ something they shared that he couldn't. Marik pouted to himself… And it probably didn't help that the two were now resting in one another's arms, leaving the Egyptian to embrace a back or a wall. Marik huffed quietly to himself and turned his face further into his pillow. _I'm being stupid, _he chided himself. He lay still and tried to reason with his odd feelings …_But it's just because I love them. _A small smile tugged at his lips. He _did_ love them. Very much. Marik knew he was truly blessed to have not just one but both or them in his life, and that each of them carried him in their hearts as well. Even if _both_ of them couldn't admit it all the time.

Something suddenly cut him from his thoughts; his eyes snapped open. _What was that? _

He listened… nothing.

Had it even been a noise? Marik listened harder. It had to have been. What else could tear him from his thoughts like that? But he didn't remember actually hearing anything. Then there was something else. So faint, he could've imagined it. Marik raised himself slightly, looking over his partners. The bedroom door was open, as always. The lamp cast its dim glow through the room, but the hall was dark. He ducked his head slightly, as if hiding behind Bakura's arm, and peered into the dark beyond the doorway. He waited…and watched… and waited… and listened.

What was he expecting? Some shadow to pass by the door? A pair of eyes to suddenly appear and stare back at him? A cruel grin to spread with the sound of evil laughter? Marik's heart began to beat loudly in his ears. The position in which he'd raised himself was uncomfortable and without good support. Yet if he moved, he might wake Bakura. But he couldn't lay back down, his eyes refused to leave the door. As though something might show itself the second he looked away. Curse him, why did he always have to be this way in the dark? He never felt this fear and paranoia in the daylight. But when the lights went out… He hated it.

_It doesn't matter_ he tried to calm himself. _Bakura checks the house every single night. Checks and double checks. Maybe more so. We've never had a break in before. There's no reason we should have one now. And a burglar would certainly make some _real _noise, wouldn't he… _He looked down at his partners; sleeping soundly, untroubled and without any cause for alarm. Marik envied them. He wished he could be asleep too, not bothered by non-noises that were probably all in his mi-

He heard something. Marik raised himself again, ears perked.

_A scurry? _he tried to put a name to the sound. _A shuffle?_ It was too short, too quiet to tell. But he'd definitely heard it. Marik looked down at the others again. Bakura would definitely want to know if a stranger had gotten in. But, Marik knew, he would be very cross if it turned out he'd been woken for nothing. Maybe though…

"Ryou," Marik whispered, barely audible.

No good.

"Ryou," he tried again. But it was pointless. Ryou was snug close to Bakura's chest, under the protective cover of the thief's arm, and Marik didn't know how to wake one and not the other. He tried to ease his hand out from between them. It was pinned rather well. Marik grimaced a little before pulling harder to free it. It came loose as Bakura gave a wakeful sigh. Ryou did not respond. Marik froze for a moment, wondering if he could let Bakura slip deeper into sleep, then quickly remembered what he was doing.

"Ryou," he whispered, and gave the younger man a light tap. Still not enough. Marik tried shaking him lightly. Ryou gave a soft moan and shifted himself slightly. Bakura shifted as well.

"Ryou, wake up," Marik hissed.

"Go to sleep, Marik," Bakura whispered, groggily.

"I -" Marik wished it didn't sound so pathetic, "I heard something."

No response.

Marik prodded Ryou again.

"Marik," Bakura said, a little louder.

"I think someone's in the house," Marik insisted. "I keep hearing something."

Bakura turned his face toward the ceiling, his eyes remained closed. Marik waited and, after a while, thought the older man had fallen asleep again.

"I don't hear anything," Bakura finally muttered. He turned back on his side, "You were dreaming again."

"No. I wasn't," Marik insisted, gradually bringing his voice out of a whisper. "I know I wasn't."

Now Ryou gave a wakeful sigh. "What's the matter?" he mumbled.

Bakura turned his face into the pillow with a small growl. Now they were all awake.

"I know I heard something. But it's so soft - There! Did you hear it?"

"Wha-?" Ryou rubbed lazily at his eyes.

"Listen…" Marik whispered.

They waited… and waited… nothing but stillness.

"Marik, go lie in your own bed if you can't sleep," Bakura grumbled.

"Are you having nightmares?" Ryou asked, looking blearily at the blonde.

"_No_," Marik insisted. "I'm telling you there's a-"

A loud crash came from somewhere in another room. All heads turned toward the door. Marik's heart shot up into his throat, pounding in his ears. Bakura swiftly reached around Ryou's head, and pulled a hidden blade from between his mattresses before hopping over his hikari. He landed with a soft thud and, with years worth of skill, quickly crossed the room and slid out the doorway into the darkness.

Ryou sat upright and Marik quickly got to his knees. Both waited, still as stone.

Silence dragged out. They knew their guardian was taking care in seeking out his target, and so moving without any noise. But the lack of any sound was more than unsettling. Ryou looked to Marik, now wide awake. They were both in full view of the open doorway.

"Hide," Marik said quietly, and got off at the head of the bed. Ryou hurried over to their own mattress, sat and curled himself up on the floor by the wall. Marik lifted Bakura's mattress and found three more blades hidden beneath it. He snatched one and hurried to the room's entryway, opening the door to its fullest and bracing himself against the wall. He doubted anyone could get by Bakura, but if they did Marik would do whatever necessary to protect Ryou. They waited, occasionally exchanging glances. Marik heard a sound from somewhere in the house. Movement. He readied his grip on the knife.

More movement. A "clack" sound. Heavy footsteps and a high, quick shriek. Struggling.

Ryou gasped and drove his hand underneath his own mattress, withdrawing a fireplace poker. Marik's eyes remained glued on the doorway. No more sounds. He looked at Ryou, who returned a frightened stare. Marik steadied his stance; it could be up to him now. He waited… and waited.

A creak in the hall. Someone stepped into the room.

Marik quickly brought his arms up and swung the large knife down. Bakura raised his own blade and

blocked it just in time. Their intense stares locked. Marik heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"It's alright," Bakura said.

Marik lowered his knife and the white-haired man did the same. "It was a rat. Nothing to worry about."

"A rat?" Ryou made a face.

"A big one," Bakura held a cloth in his other hand and began wiping at his knife, which they now saw gleamed a fresh, bloody red. "It knocked the toaster off the counter."

"Eww!" Marik grimaced.

Ryou frowned. "Did you kill that rat?" he asked, accusingly. He reached up and turned the lamp fully on, casting brighter light over all of them.

Bakura gave him his own unique 'duh' look, and noticed the poker in his hikari's grasp. "Where did that come from?"

Ryou looked at the metal stick, then back to his partner. "Well I'm not stupid. I'm prepared for trouble too, you know."

Bakura raised a brow, then turned to Marik, " You can put that back now."

The blonde shifted the knife to his other hand and moved to return it. "Got quite a few under here."

"Anyone can knock a weapon from your hand. But they don't always expect there to be more waiting."

"Mm hmm," Marik considered.

Ryou returned the iron to his hiding place as well. "There's not a dead rat waiting in the kitchen, is there?"

"Of course not," Bakura scolded. "I threw it out the back. Wiped up the blood and all."

Ryou relaxed. "Alright then."

"You're _welcome_."

"Thank you, Bakura."

"Thank you," Marik added, sitting on Bakura's bed. The thief ignored him and slid his own knife back in its hiding place. The Egyptian caught his arm and held it. Bakura quirked a brow; Marik just stared up at him.

They stood still, the older man waiting for an explanation. But there was none.

Bakura straightened up, "Move over."

Marik continued to stare.

Bakura stared back. "What?"

The blonde moved his hand up and down the other's arm. Bakura frowned.

"I'm tired, Marik."

"I'm not," the Egyptian purred.

Bakura's frown deepened. "Move."

"No."

"_Move_, I said_." _

"No," a playful grin tugged at Marik's lips.

Bakura shoved him backward onto the bed. Marik didn't let go.

"Enough! Go to sleep," Bakura demanded.

"No."

Bakura climbed on top of him, glaring down at the blonde. "Listen here-"

"No-" Marik said in a breathy whisper and brought his head up to steal a kiss. Bakura worked to pull his arm free, succeeded, but soon caught Marik's hands traveling up his sides beneath his shirt. Bakura returned his kiss then pulled back.

"Pest."

"Beast," Marik purred back.

Bakura gave him a look.

"You're quick and relentless to catch intruders," he whispered with heavy breath. He brushed his lips against the thief's and bared his teeth hungrily. "Do you know what that does to me?"

Bakura scoffed but the pride showed in his smirk.

"You get hot from being in danger."

Marik's hands traveled down to Bakura's ass, "I get hot from seeing you so eager to protect me."

Bakura leaned down to brush their lips again, but pulled away at the last second, teasingly. "I am not 'eager'," he whispered back.

"_I_ am," Marik said, pulling Bakura's head down and claiming his mouth fully. They remained locked, kissing passionately, then openly. Marik brushed his leg against the inside of Bakura's, and the other gradually lowered himself down to lay atop the bronzed beauty. Marik's hips rolled up against his, pressing their tender places together; one already hard with want.

Ryou stared at them, losing himself in the sight: Marik's mouth getting greedier, Bakura's breathing getting heavier, hands moving all along both bodies he treasured so dearly. It was very hot.

Bakura raised himself on his knees and whipped off his shirt, his hair falling over his shoulder. Marik quickly sat up and wrapped his arm around him, kissing his chest. Bakura reached down and tugged the blonde's shirt over his head and cast it aside; Marik's own hair feathering wonderfully above his dark shoulders. They stilled suddenly, so close to one another. Bakura's predatory expression softened for a moment, moving one hand to cradle the back of Marik's neck while his other hand gentle grazed its fingertips over the carved skin of his back. Both looked into one another's eyes. Since getting his own body, Bakura's form had become a bit more muscular than his reincarnate's. And Marik's hand's rested adoringly against his built chest. He kissed Bakura passionately again.

"You won't let anyone take me," he whispered.

"No," Bakura purred back, kissing him again.

"No one can have me."

Bakura shook his head, "Never."

"Only you can take me," Marik's lips moved against his love's.

"You're _mine_," Bakura growled with lust.

"_Take _me, Bakura."

Marik clung to him as Bakura attacked his throat, now exposed without his gold collar. Bakura forced him back down on the bed and quickly tugged his pajama bottoms down, exposing his eager need. The thief quickly took care of his own night pants and threw them aimlessly away before grinding his own hardness against the other's. A small whimper escaped Marik's throat and his hands ran everywhere he could touch along the pale torso.

Ryou remained glued to this spectacle. He managed to pull himself up and be seated on his own bed, but took notice of nothing else, other than the rapidly growing stiffness in his own boxers. The room had become suddenly hotter. He decided to pull his shorts down past his knees. After that his hand moved of its own accord. Where it landed felt very good indeed.

"Please," Marik's whisper begged the man on top of him. "Take me. I want you!"

A quick shift of his hips, a brief adjustment with his hand, then both hands came up to wrap behind Marik's shoulders. Bakura's head sank against the other's chest, and he plunged. Marik threw his head back with a grateful moan. Another hard thrust and Marik's cry became guttural. Another thrust, and again, Bakura found his rhythm and huffed against his partner's skin. Marik's knees came up on either side of him, one leg wrapping over his hips.

"Oh my god," Ryou whispered, growing short of breath himself. He kicked off his boxers as his hand continued over his own arousal, excited by this splendid union before him. Rubbing and fondling turned to a closed grip and now - Ryou's breath hitched as he stroked up and down .

"Nnh! Ahh! Yes!" Marik let loose his shouts of pleasure as Bakura pounded into him. His tan fingers gripped the sheets beneath him, his back arching up.

Sweat glistened on both their bodies, and Bakura propped himself up on one hand. The other slid all along Marik's ribs, then his stomach. Marik's heat clamped tight around his cock and he continued his pace inside him, never letting up.

"You're mine," he said again.

Marik grunted with each thrust.

"You'll always be mine," he panted, declaring the fact as if it were the very law. He brought his hand behind Marik's neck again and pulled him up until the Egyptian's legs locked around him and held him in the thief's lap. Marik braced himself with his hands on the bed. He half opened his eyes, staring through a greatly pleasured haze at his dominant partner. Bakura claimed his mouth hungrily and thrust up hard into him. Marik groaned loudly against his lips. They broke away for air and Marik's head turned in the thief's grip, looking blearily over to Ryou who was very near his limit. The younger man pumped himself eagerly, nodding his encouragement to his twin.

"Take him," he panted. His other hand gripped the blankets beneath him, and his legs fidgeted with arousal. "Yes, take him."

Bakura glanced with half-lidded eyes at Ryou, before bringing his mouth to Marik's cheek.

"Seeing you like this -" he growled to the blonde.

Marik closed his eyes and moaned again.

"- drives us both mad. I could explode in you now." Bakura turned his head and attacked the exposed neck again.

"Nnh, fuck. Do it!" Marik cried, his head falling back all the way. "Don't hold back just slam me- _ahh!"_

Bakura took hold of Marik's hips and began pounding into him without mercy. His grunts of effort and pleasure barely audible against Marik's desperate, clenched-teethed shouts.

"Bloody he- ugh!" Ryou shuddered, thrusting up into his own grip as he came.

Bakura's hand found Marik's pulsing arousal and pumped him in time with his own efforts. Marik's face grimaced in pure surrender, almost gasping for air. His hair toppled over the side of the mattress as the thief pounded him closer and closer to the edge of the bed. Suddenly Marik's hips raised and he came in Bakura's grasp. "_Ah-Nnh!" _

"Ugh!" Bakura groaned too as he released inside the other's hot entrance.

Ryou heaved a sigh of contentment and fell back against his hands. What a wonderful relationship he was a part of. He watched as Bakura held himself above Marik, catching his breath. Marik panted as well, barely opening his eyes to gaze dreamily at his partner.

"_Now,_" Bakura said, "It's time to sleep."

Marik gave a quiet laugh, then reached a lazy arm out.

"Ryou," he cooed. "Come to me."

The British boy went and knelt down beside him; Marik placing a hand to the back of his head and pulling him down into a kiss. And then more, sweet lingering kisses ripe with his afterglow while their mutual love was still tight inside of him. This was bliss.

"You're so beautiful." Ryou whispered against his lips. . "I love you so much."

"I love you," More tender kisses, "My sweet Ryou."

Bakura let this continue for a moment longer, then placed a hand to his double's back. The younger man looked up at him, and Bakura coaxed him up on one knee to claim a kiss for himself. Ryou melted into him, his hands moving over his glistening chest to hooked around his neck. Bakura's arm snaked down across his back and held him close.

It was sweet, Marik saw, when the two could be like this instead of battling with their heated words. He smiled sleepily. He wouldn't trade either of them for a single thing in all the world. In all of time.

Bakura lingered in his final kiss and looked down at his hikari, "You'll be next, you minx."

Ryou gave him a look at the name, but smiled anyway. "_After _sleep," he insisted.

"Night," Marik mumbled, as Ryou moved back to his bed.

"Goodnight you two." Ryou used his boxers to clean himself off, tossed them to the hamper, then got a fresh pair before falling onto his bed. "Sleep well."

"No more nightmares," Bakura said, looking down at Marik.

"And no more _rats_," Marik added.

Ryou clicked off the lamp, leaving only the dim glow, and settled himself.

"Where did it even come from?"

"Probably from the latest loot," Bakura said quietly, still gazing at Marik as he lowered himself back down. "The house is secure, nothing can get in."

"Mm," Marik smiled fondly at him, brushing back a lock of his white hair. "Not with you here, no."

Bakura leaned in and whispered against his lips, "No."

They kissed tenderly, relaxing against one another and taking their time. Marik's hand caressed Bakura's arm, while the former King of Thieves gently brought his hand to the other's face. Their lips expressed the deep feelings swimming through each of them, without a single word for any of them.

Bakura sighed and laid his head near Marik's neck. The blonde wrapped both arms around him, placing his hand over the precious head he knew was listening to his heartbeat.

...

* * *

><p>:3<p> 


	7. Say My Name

**Trying hard to get more writing done. Too many things I'm supposed to be focusing on.**

* * *

><p>One night...<p>

Ryou rolled over onto his back, barely awake. His movement caused Marik to shift a little beside him as well. Minutes ticked by, and then Marik shifted again. Ryou held onto blind wakefulness just enough to make sure it wasn't a nightmare again. Another minute of silence. He heard the blonde lightly scratch at himself; the arm most likely, Ryou noted, nothing worrisome there. Marik rolled onto his back then, head turning from upright, then to the side a moment later. He wasn't shivering or twitching in jerky moments like usual.

He's fine, Ryou decided. He let himself slip back into light sleep. He was vaguely aware of a his partner shifting slightly beneath the blankets from time to time. But nothing alarming. Ryou turned back onto his side, moving his hand to lightly brush Marik's arm. Sometimes it helped pull the Egyptian gently from his darkening dreams. Sometimes not. He wasn't talking or whining in his sleep, so that was something. Ryou drifted off again.

Within half an hour, he was brought to the brink of consciousness as Marik sat up and moved his legs over the edge of the bed. He sat for a moment, scratching lightly again inside his shirt with a quiet yawn. Then he got up and padded out of the room, no doubt for the restroom. Ryou took the opportunity to stretch himself out fully beneath the covers, cracking one eye open. Bakura lay in his own bed across the small room. Ryou could see his face in the dim light, completely at ease, lips parted slightly, hand up on the pillow by his head. Warmth filled his heart at the sight and Ryou snuggled further into his pillow. From the hall he heard the bathroom fan click on. Then off again. Marik chose the wrong switch again, Ryou thought.

Again the fan came on. Then off. A pause... Then on again. It stayed on this time; a dull hum through the doorway to their room. Ryou was drifting off again when he heard the soft steps of Marik returning to the room. No further noise for a while, then Ryou heard him leave again. The slight click and creak of the closet door opening. Then the bathroom fan turned off. Ryou waited sleepily. Silence...

The fan came on again. Ryou frowned and squinted at the doorway, then at the clock: just after 3:15 in the morning. When he heard the jiggling of another doorknob, Ryou propped himself up on one arm.

"Marik?" he called with a cracked voice.

No noise. Nothing but the hum of the fan. The closet door closed. A few hurried footsteps and the fan clicked off again.

Ryou threw the covers off, looking at Bakura. The thief appeared undisturbed. The younger look-alike went to the doorway, rubbing at his eyes. The bathroom door was open and the light was on, pouring over the hall carpet.

Ryou cleared his throat softly and called, "Everything alright?"

No answer.

He waited a moment, listening.

"Marik?" he called again, a little louder.

Still nothing.

He walked forward, peeking into the bathroom. No one there.

Startled, Ryou moved down the hall. Everywhere was dark.

"Marik?" he called softly, not wanting to frighten his partner. The glow of the refrigerator shown faintly from the kitchen doorway. Then briefly spilled over the blonde as he crossed the room to the front door. He felt around in the dark until he touched the fabric of their coats on the hanger. He began fumbling around in Bakura's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, looking back at the open fridge. A jingling indicated Marik had found Bakura's keys, and he let the coat fall to his feet, bending over to fumble with something by the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked again.

"Shhh," Marik's voice came.

"What's going on? Turn on the lights."

"Keep quiet," Marik mumbled, moving away from the door and sitting on the floor, slipping his foot into a shoe that wasn't his.

"Wha-Where are you going?"

"Shh - stop." He got another shoe on and moved to get up. Stopping halfway through, he seated himself again, bringing his elbows to his knees and covering his face as if annoyed. He heaved a heavy sigh and sat perfectly still.

Ryou took a careful step closer.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I gotta turn it on."

"Turn what on?"

Marik didn't answer. He waited a moment, then got to his feet, reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait," Ryou whispered. He rushed toward his partner - then stopped.

Marik fumbled with the locked door; turning the knob this way and that. He paused, then tried turning it a little faster, moving his other hand to click the outside light on and off.

"Are you - ?" Ryou suddenly realized what was happening.

"Damn," he heard Marik whisper in the dark. The keys jingled in his hand again.

"Hold on," Ryou said quietly. "Hold on, let me see."

He held out his hand for the keys. Marik didn't move.

"Can I see, please?" Ryou asked gently. "I think I know how it works."

Marik hesitantly handed them over.

"They need to be put here," Ryou placed the keys on the bare coat hanger and pointed to them. "See?"

Marik, who he saw was bleary-eyed in the light from outside, looked puzzled at the wall.

"That's how to use them all at once," Ryou said, off the top of his head. "That's the secret."

"Huh," Marik said dumbly, swaying a little on the spot.

"_Now_ try hitting that button," Ryou pointed to the light switch.

The blonde looked around for it, then let his hand moved heavily over the switch, killing the porch light.

"There. See?"

Marik scratched at his head.

"Now come this way." Ryou backed carefully away from the door.

Marik looked blearily at nothing, "But..."

"Follow me, come on," Ryou said sweetly.

Marik started to follow him, pausing every couple of feet. He seemed distracted by the open fridge.

Ryou turned to be sure he didn't run into the wall, and gasped loudly when he saw Bakura's silhouette standing against the bathroom light behind him.

"_Bloody_ - Cor! You frightened me."

"What's going on?" Bakura's voice spoke through the dark.

"Shhh," Marik shushed quietly again.

Bakura's head turned to the blonde.

"He'll hear you," Marik whispered.

"Who will?" Ryou asked.

Marik didn't answer, but made his way over to peer into the fridge.

"Did he have another blasted nightmare?" Bakura growled.

"No," Ryou said. "I think he's sleepwalking."

There was no response, and the British boy turned to see his past incarnate looking at him in what he guessed was disbelief. Hard to tell.

"He was moving all around the house, turning on the fan and fumbling with the door. He got your keys and tried to leave."

"_What_?" Bakura looked from one to the other.

"I put them on the hanger where your coat was."

Bakura moved past him, grumbling, "Wake him up!"

"No! I can't. He'll hurt himself."

"Wha-?

"You're not supposed to wake sleepwalkers, Bakura. They could fly into a fit and hurt themselves, or someone else."

The thief scoffed, "Like hell."

"I'm trying to lead him back into bed on his own."

"Well get on with it!" Bakura snapped, inspecting his fallen coat before tossing it aggressively over the couch. "I've had it with this nonsense!"

"Alright, alright." Ryou moved to the kitchen. "Marik?"

The Egyptian was huddled in front of the humming appliance, shivering.

"It's so cold," he whimpered.

"Then shut the damn door!" Bakura barked.

Ryou turned and waved a hand for him to be quiet.

"Come on, love." He gingerly touched Marik's arm with just hid fingertips. "Let's go back to the bed, yeah? It's nice and warm there." He eased the door closed, carefully coaxing the blonde to follow him. Marik held his arms, walking with his knees close together.

Bakura watched as they slowly made their way toward the hall, his patience already thin and getting thinner.

"That's good," Ryou was saying quietly, leading Marik at arm's length.

They reached the edge of the hall, the light from the bathroom just shining off of them, and Marik stopped.

Ryou waited. "Come on then."

"I..." Marik shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He shook his head, "Can't."

Bakura let his head fall back, "Fucking he-e-ell."

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"I..." Marik shook his head and sank to a ball on the floor.

"That does it." Bakura marched toward him.

"Bakura, don't!" Ryou urged.

"Wake him up, or I will!"

"We can't."

"I'm _done_ with this! It's been years, I've had enough!"

"What if it triggers his dark side?" Ryou said urgently.

Bakura paused, standing over his partner. Marik brought his knees in close to his crossed arms, still shivering. Already tired and cranky, the last thing Bakura wanted to deal with was the potential hassle of another insane freak-out.

"I just..." Marik whimpered, looking at no one, "want the light on."

Bakura reached over and flipped the hall light on.

Marik was rocking himself slightly, still not focusing. "I just want the light on."

"It's on." Bakura said.

Ryou knelt down and waved his hand in front of him. It didn't seem to help. "Can you see us, Marik?"

Marik hid his face against his knees with a strained whine. "I wanna go home."

"You are home, Marik," Ryou said gently.

"I wanna go home."

Now Bakura knelt in front of him. "Marik," He spoke in a low, firm voice.

"Please," Marik's voice quivered.

"Where are we right now? Tell me."

"I... I don't-"

"Yes you do!"

"Bakura -" Ryou pleaded.

"Shut up. Marik, tell me now. Where are we?"

"In the dark."

"Where?"

"Un-" Marik shuddered. "Underground."

Bakura waited a while. No more details.

"In the tombs?"

Another whimper of fright. Like a child on the verge of tears. "I don't know."

Bakura clenched his teeth, heaving a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

They sat for some time, thinking.

Ryou looked sadly at his partner. The one who never seemed afraid in the daylight. "Marik, please wake up," he murmured.

"No," Bakura said quietly. "Bring me the Rod."

"What?"

"I'm putting a stop to this. For good."

"What are you going-?"

Bakura gave him a hard look, and he begrudgingly got up and went to retrieve it. The thief then went to fetch his coat before coming back to Marik.

"I wanna go home," Marik whimpered again.

Bakura cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as Ryou returned with the Millennium Item.

"Keep quiet or go back to the room," Bakura said flatly. "Don't interrupt me."

Ryou sighed with concern but said nothing, sitting on his legs.

Bakura could feel a hint of Ryou searching his mind for what he was planning.

"You're so concerned with not waking him," he said. "This will fix that."

Without further delay, Bakura closed his eyes, holding the Rod before him. The Item began to glow and vibrate slightly in his hand. He opened his eyes, speaking clearly but not too loud.

"Marik Ishtar."

The whimpering died down. Bakura carefully reached into his unstable mind. He saw Marik's image of himself, as a frightened child, alone, surrounded by endless blackness. He heard faint movement and felt a threatening presence all around the boy.

"Listen to me," Bakura spoke clearly. "You're not a child anymore, Marik. You're nineteen years old now."

The image in Marik's mind became that of his present state; curled on the floor in his night shirt and shorts. He looked down at himself and all around in bewilderment.

"What is it you're so frightened of?" Bakura asked.

Marik's image got to his knees, breathing heavily, "Everything." His voice echoed from his lips and throughout his head. "Everything. Everywhere."

"That's a lie, Marik. That's your mind deceiving you... Everything around you, all this darkness. It isn't real. It hasn't been for a long time."

"What?" Marik turned around on the spot, looking everywhere as if hoping to see something.

"Don't let all this blackness fool you anymore, Marik. It isn't really there."

"But it's dark. It's dark everywhere. All the time."

As Bakura listened to his frightened thoughts, Ryou heard the words come dreamily from Marik's lips; his eyes glazed over, arms limp around himself.

"The lights are on, Marik," Bakura said. "They're always on. But you can't see them because you're always lost in this fog of yours."

A low rumble sounded from somewhere in the dark. Marik jerked his head around, looking frantic.

"W-what do I do?"

"Keep calm."

Another rumble, from another direction.

"You must learn to fight the panic and fear."

"How?" Marik demanded.

"Focus!"

"On _what_?"

Tremors shook everything and the sound of something heavy falling boomed through his mind.

"I don't wanna do this!" Marik said, curling up again. More crashing sounds. A freakish voice laughed maniacally in the distance. Marik's knees pulled into his chest, his hands covering his head. "I don't want to do this!"

"Calm down, Marik."

More tremors shook him, the rumbling grew louder, as did the laughter.

"Help!"

"You're fine."

"He's going to kill me!"

"No one is going to kill you."

"Help me, _please_!"

Ryou clenched his teeth, fidgeting in the desperate attempt to keep quiet and not shake Marik awake.

"You need to help yourself," Bakura said.

"I can't!" He shrieked. His breath shook with tear-less sobs. "I can't! I can't fight him! I can't!" The laughter rang out a second time. Marik's image was a small child again, cowering in a heap as the floor suddenly cracked and crumbled loudly around him.

"Why?"

The rumbling was quickly muffled. The tremors subsided and a funny, high pitched hum hung in the air. Why.

The question had cut through everything, as if it had been spoken right into his ear. Indeed, Bakura had placed both his hands against the wall on either side of Marik's head; Rod still firmly in his grip. The thief's face next to his, lips close to the Egyptian's ear.

"Why can't you?" Bakura said quietly.

"I'm..."

Ryou stared hard.

"I'm afraid of him," Marik's words were barely audible through his lips. "I'm afraid of me. I don't want to be a psychotic monster. I don't."

Bakura held his position, listening.

"How can I beat him? When he's _me_? How can I ignore him?" Flashes of stone, blood, and a shimmering blade flickered everywhere. "After what _he_ did to me?! ... I can't forget. I can't ever forget. He won't let me." He let out a little wail, "Oh god, make it _stop_!"

Bakura took a deep breath, thinking.

"Marik," he said, softening his voice. "Say my name."

The blonde continued to tremble.

"Come on," Bakura said quietly. "Say my name."

"B- ... Bakura?"

"Again."

"Bakura."

"Say it again."

"Why-?"

"Come on, Marik."

"Bakura."

"Good. Keep saying it to yourself."

"Bakura... Bakura ... B-Bakura... Bakura..." He became visibly calmer. His eldest partner leaned closer to his ear.

"Marik... I hold the Millennium Rod in my hand right now. I could use it to erase your memory. I could make you forget everything that torments you now... I could take it all away."

"Please," Marik's voice was soft beside him.

"But I would never want to change who you are," Bakura said. "I won't take these memories from you because it would take away the strength you've gained over so many years fighting it."

Marik let out a hopeless sob, Bakura lightly nuzzled his cheek.

"How could I ever do that to you?" He whispered.

"I can't take it, Bakura. I don't know what to do."

"Just say my name, Marik. Think of me, keep me close. You're always surround by the dark? You're afraid of the dark? But who's _really_ hiding in the shadows?"

Marik sniffled, pausing as if in revelation.

"Ba-kura?"

"That's right." Keeping a grip on the Rod, Bakura took his coat, carefully placing it across Marik's frozen shoulders. "I'm always waiting in the shadows. I'm always here beside you. And who will take you from me?"

He gradually began to release his hold on Marik's mind. The blonde's eyes closed and he nodded sleepily.

"No one," Bakura stated. "So don't ever be afraid of the darkness. The darkness is hiding more than any fear you have. It's hiding me. And I never lose in the end."

Marik sighed and slumped forward. Bakura caught him in his arms.

"Just keep saying my name, Marik. Don't ever let the fear overpower you... You're much stronger than that."

Handing the Rod to Ryou, Bakura scooped up Marik and carried him back to the bedroom. Ryou turned off the lights and returned the Item to its proper place. Bakura sat on his own bed, cradling Marik in his lap. The blonde's hair was a tangled mess; his head hanging back against Bakura's shoulder. The Spirit secured his arm around Marik's shoulders then held his head up higher, looking at him carefully.

Ryou came over and at quietly beside them, hands in his lap.

Bakura brushed Marik's hair back in an uncommonly delicate manner, and caressed his cheek.

"No more of this now," he whispered. "No sleepwalking. No nightmares... You have the control, not the other way around."

He brushed the moisture from the corner of the teen's eyes, and leaned in close.

"Do you hear me?" Bakura murmured, brushing his lips against the other's forehead.

His eyes moved over the room, landing on the other bed. He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned close again.

"Whenever you see that stone slab, picture your soft bed... When you feel that blade, think of Ryou's warm embrace... When your screams are echoing off the walls, keep quiet and listen for the music boxes..." He gave his partner a squeeze. "When that heinous laughter won't stop," he said, "... remember _mine_ is louder."

Ryou gave a small smile, taking Marik's foot onto his lap and massaging it.

"I'll always protect you, Marik," Bakura said, gazing over his lover's face once more. "Don't put us through this again. Be the fighter I know you are."

"Mm," Marik turned his face further into Bakura's shirt and sighed. They all slept until well into the afternoon; Bakura leaning against the wall, Ryou curled up against Marik's legs. And Marik motionless, sleeping soundly all the while.

...

* * *

><p><strong>I know sleepwalkers aren't usually so vivid when speaking and doing things. But this is an anime fiction so :P anything can happen. <strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you!**


	8. Long Awaited Happiness

...

* * *

><p>Some nights later...<p>

The credits on the tv made way for a preview of the next show in line. Marik got up from the couch, downing the last of his soda before tossing away the can. He looked around, noticing he'd been watching tv by himself for quite a while now. He found Ryou in the bathroom, bent over as he rubbed a towel over his head. Another towel around his waist threatened to come loose if he didn't catch it soon. His pale skin had reddened from the heat of the water, and steam fogged up everything.

He flipped his head back and gave the Egyptian a smile.

"Phew! I needed that soak."

"Want me to get your robe?" Marik asked with a grin.

"Oh god, no." He rolled his eyes with a small laugh. "I'm plenty stewed. Ready for some air."

"Where's Bakura?"

"Erm," Ryou's voice was muffled as he dried his face with the towel. "On the roof, last I knew. Having a smoke."

"Right."

Marik headed for the bedroom. The window was ajar, and Marik peered up through the glass, catching a faint cloud of smoke passing overhead. He put on a hoodie and slid the window open further, pulling himself up to sit on the pane, then climbing up to grab the roof's edge. With a good jump, he hoisted himself up and over, finding Bakura seated on the sloping shingles. He considered the blonde as he climbed up, then looked forward again.

"Ah ha," Marik smiled playfully as he sat beside him. "Here you are."

"Here I am," Bakura agreed calmly.

Marik followed his gaze to where the city lights of Domino glimmered from a distance. He stabled his position on the slanted roof, hanging is arms over his knees and admired the view, savoring the night air and enjoying the quiet with his precious companion. He didn't even mind the occasional whiff of cigarette smoke he got, the soft breeze blew most of it away from him.

He looked over, pleased to see how relaxed Bakura looked. It made him smile to himself. He wanted to say something, tell him how nice this was. But he decided not to be a burden on the ancient Spirit's quite time. So he just sat, and bathed in his own fuzzy feelings.

After a while, Ryou's voice called from the window.

"Marik, you up there?"

"Yeah, we're here," he called back.

"Right," they heard the window slide closed part way.

"Haven't been up here in quite a while actually," Marik said in a hushed voiced. "I forget we have such a great view."

"Mm."

Marik looked at him. "What do you think about up here?"

Bakura's cigarette glowed as he took a drag. "Everything and nothing," he said quietly before blowing out the smoke. "As usual."

"Hmm."

The thief flicked the ash away. "Do you know what you want yet?"

The blonde thought for a moment.

"For my birthday?"

"Mm."

Marik shrugged. "I dunno." He watched the tiny lights of cars moving around the buildings far off.

"There's nothing I can think of that I've been really wanting."

He gave a short laugh as he pondered his own words.

"_Think_ about that," he said, turning to Bakura. He waited for the thief to look at him before adding, "I've never said those words in my entire _life_."

Bakura said nothing, but he evidently felt the measure of that statement.

Marik turned forward again. "Wow."

Silence stretched between them for a little while.

"So," Bakura said at last, "... Would you say you are truly happy then?"

Marik considered the question, and gave a slow nod.

"Yeah... I am." His smile was back twice over at the sound of it. He turned to the thief again. "It's all thanks to you."

Bakura's eyes drifted downward, opening his mouth only to close it again.

"Both of you, of course." Marik said, his voice wavered a little from keeping his quite tone. "But there's really no limit to everything you've done for me."

Bakura gave a quite sigh, looking vacantly over at the lights again. Marik continued to look him over. The classic look of his sharp features and his bright hair against his black coat; the Egyptian had to fight back the urge to scoot closer and hold him.

"I love you."

He said it quietly, but definitely. Unmistakably.

Bakura gave a small, almost dismissive smile, but respected his partner's sincerely enough not to retort it. And he couldn't deny himself how good it felt to hear this time.

"I just wish I could give it all back to you too," Marik said.

Bakura closed his eyes, taking in a long breath and letting it go without a sound. He gave a vague shake of his head.

Marik squeezed his hands together, "If I knew how to give you back even half -"

"Marik," Bakura stopped him. "... You filled a void." He kept his eyes forward, but wasn't seeing the buildings anymore. "A big one." He shook his head again and brought the last of the smoke to his mouth, "That's not nothing." He took a final drag then put it out.

"Are _you_ happy?" Marik asked. There was no answer. They both knew he would never be completely happy. He couldn't be after what he'd been through. But Marik still wanted to do the best possible. He added, "With us?"

Bakura looked at him. He seemed worn out from everything, all of life. But as they searched one another's eyes, he smiled. A true, genuine smile. And that was enough to answer Marik's question. He smiled back, feeling very grateful.

...

Inside, the phone rang and Ryou jogged to answer it in the living room.

"Hello? ... Hello Ishizu. I'll go and get Marik for you." He stopped after two steps. "Oh. Yes? ... Yes..." He listened. "Mm hmm... Oh, that's terrific... You- .._ Me_?" He frowned a little, then his eyes widened. "Yes, he did."

Marik emerged from the hall then, and Ryou gestured for him to come over. "O-..Okay, sure. Thank you very much, I look forward to it... Yeah. Marik's here now... Mm hmm. Ta." He handed the phone over, "It's your sister."

Marik sat on the back of the couch and brought the receiver to his ear.

"Murry's Pizza, would like to make that a family size for just three dollars more?" An open smile spread over his face at her apparent confusion and he laughed. "Hello sis... No, I'm just in a really good mood right now... Yeah. I had a, uh... a little chat with Bakura and I'm - I'm very pleased... Yep, I'm happy." He scratched his fingers against one another as he listened. "A present? What for? ... Oh right. _That._" he rolled his eyes at his own sarcasm. Ryou smiled at him and waited.

"Uh huh... Sure..." He got a suspicious look and his eyes flicked over to Ryou, "Okaaay."

The white-haired teen grinned playfully, knowing full well what she was saying.

"Sure. That's fine with me... Alright. I'll see you then... Love you too. Night." Marik hung up and propped a hand on his leg, giving Ryou an amused slant of his jaw.

And Ryou, hands behind his back, raised his face innocently as his knowing smile stretched ear to ear.

"Care to explain that?" Marik asked.

Ryou raised his eyebrows, dimples set to maximum, "Explain what?"

"Why my sister's strongly requesting you accompany me to her place for my birthday."

"Hmm?" Ryou fought a good laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh."

"What'd she say?" Ryou asked.

"You know something."

"I don't know a thing."

"Ryou -"

"Don't know what she could want."

Marik got to his feet, "I'll get it out of you."

Ryou took a step toward the hall, "Get what?"

"I'll make you tell me."

"No you won't."

Marik charged and Ryou took off laughing down the hall. They almost collided with Bakura, who flattened himself against the wall to avoid being trampled. The younger men shouted playfully as they ran by, leaving the thief to roll his eyes before heading to the kitchen. Ryou squealed as he found himself trapped in the bedroom, he thought fast and swung Bakura's pillow against the blonde just in time. He hurried and jumped up on their bed, holding the pillow at the ready.

Marik laughed, "That's not gonna stop me-"

Ryou hit him again and threw it at him before hopping off the bed and racing down the hall with a cry of delight. Marik was close behind and their heavy footfalls echoed through the narrow corridor. Ryou cried out again as he stopped on the other side of the coffee table. Marik grabbed the back of the couch, moving from left to right, following every attempt Ryou made to move past him.

"Bakura, help me!" Ryou laughed.

"I'm staying right here," he said from his spot at the kitchen table. He left the light off as he cracked open a beer, the light from the living room sufficient enough.

"You're not getting past me," Marik said, grinning.

"I will," Ryou teased him by starting one way, then the other. "I'm quicker than you."

"No you're -" Marik got a face full of throw pillow and Ryou went to race by him. Marik caught him round the waist at the last moment, and flung himself over the back of the couch, dragging Ryou with him. Ryou squealed again, pale legs flailing through the air. Then their laughter overlapped as Marik struggled not to fall off the narrow cushions and get the upper hand. Ryou put up a good fight but ended up on bottom anyway.

Marik straddled him with a triumphant look, "I told you."

"No-ho-ho!" Ryou laughed, trying to push him off.

"Tell me," Marik demanded.

"No!"

"Tell me!" Marik dove for Ryou's sides with wriggling fingers. The pale boy instantly thrashed about with cries and more squealing.

"Don't!"

"Tell me!"

"Marik!"

"_Ryou_!"

Bakura shook his head with a smirk, while Ryou was almost mute with breathless laughter.

Marik's hands fished under the faint blue t-shirt to get at the bare skin.

"P-please," Ryou begged.

Marik gave him a second to breathe, which turned into several because he couldn't stop giggling. After he got a few breaths, Marik gave him a pointed look.

"Tell me."

"No," he squeaked.

_"Ryou!"_ Marik pounced again and the whole thing repeated; all hands grabbing and legs thrashing.

"Please, please, please!" Ryou finally gasped. Marik let him speak. "She didn't tell me anything. I _promise you!_" He yelled when the blonde put hands to him again. "She just asked me to come along, that's all! I swear that's all."

Marik looked down at him, both out of breath. He leaned down. hands sliding under Ryou's shirt again. Ryou jerked and tried to push them away.

"I'm not gonna tickle you," Marik said in a hushed voice. He lowered himself down and kissed the other. Ryou kissed back, breaking apart for air before immediately going back in. Marik was short of air as well, and they broke apart repeatedly between short, full kisses. This caused it to get heavier very quickly. Marik struggled to get his hoodie off and Ryou instantly grabbed his head, crashing their mouths together again. Suddenly very eager, Marik worked to get Ryou's shirt off while trying to keep their mouths together as much as possible. Once his torso was exposed, Ryou sat up, still locked to the other's lips as he worked to unfasten his pants. The panting and smacking sounds grew louder while Marik tried to kick the coffee table further away from them. More frantic fumbling to get their clothes off, and then arms wrapped around one another before they rolled onto the floor with a loud thud. Marik kicked away the last pant leg, then hands tangled in hair, arms moving up and down all over backs, ribs, and asses. Ryou gave a shaky moan as he rocked his hips against his partner's.

"On your knees," Marik said breathlessly. He got up and guided Ryou's slender form until he was bent over the couch. Marik scooted forward between his legs and guided himself in, quickly taking hold of Ryou's hips and thrusting into him. His rhythm was immediate, and Ryou cried out loudly into the sofa cushions.

From where he sat, Bakura could only see his twin from the waist down, with Marik's taught abs squeezing tighter as he quickly thrust his hips. He considered his own options.

Ryou grunted and groaned into the couch, careless of any noise he made. Marik closed his eyes and ran his hands up and down the smooth ivory back beneath him. His face twitched with pleasure as he panted small grunts of his own.

"Gah yesh!" Ryou's muffles shouts sang. "Yesh! Yesh! Yesh! 'Ang me! 'Ang me!"

Marik tossed his head back with a deep growl, "You like me banging you?"

"Ohhh, 'uck yesh!"

"Yeah, want me to bang you even harder?"

"Yesh!"

Marik grinned playfully. "Huh?"

Ryou raised his head, "Yes, yes! Fucking wreck me!"

"Oh, you got it!" He laid himself against Ryou's back, grabbing his shoulders, and plunging in as hard as he could.

Ryou shrieked into the cushions. Crying out with each hard slam of Marik's hard length inside him.

Now all Bakura could see was thrusting asses. Bronze upon marble. Both perfect, both intoxicating.

He made up his mind and removed his coat.

Marik's grunts merged with his partner's as he neared his limit. Then he caught sight of more pale, naked skin moving behind him, and heard the table get shoved back even farther. Bakura's hands found Marik's hips and held him in place. The Egyptian groaned with want and Ryou whined beneath him. Then he felt it, Bakura's thick blessing pressed against him and slipped inside. A grateful moan rose in Marik's throat without him really noticing. And now the third partner slammed hard into his back side. Marik cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and Ryou's muffled moan of arousal vibrated against his chest. Bakura hit him hard again, and again. Each time, the blonde was moved just a short distance inside and outside Ryou's tight heat. The British boy turned his face sideways to get air, his hair a sweaty mess all over it. Marik gave it a quick swipe to see him better. Ryou's eyes remained closed, while he hissed his pleasure through clenched teeth. The sight of him, and every sensation rushing through him, caused Marik to whimper despite himself. He laid his head between Ryou's naked shoulders and succumbed to his building pleasure.

"What about you?" Bakura purred behind him. "You like me banging you?"

"Ohhh, fuck yes," he moaned.

"Ohh my gawwwd," Ryou groaned with him.

"You want me to bang you ever harder?" They could hear the grin he was wearing.

"Yes, fucking wreck me!"

"Wreck hiiimmm!" Ryou begged.

Marik's hands squeezed Ryou's shoulders and he cried out as Bakura slammed into him faster than Marik had been doing before. He gasped for breath and grunted wantonly by Ryou's head. His hips were stuck tight between Bakura's hands. He couldn't move himself, yet the force brought him in and out of Ryou with each hard thrust. Marik tried to speak, declare he was coming, but only managed a repressed scream.

Ryou felt each hot burst fire inside him, and turned his face into the cushions again with a loud moan.

Bakura carefully pulled Marik away from his former host, giving the Egyptian a deep, passionate kiss before moving him aside and taking Ryou for himself. Bakura was near his own climax now, and as he slid inside he grabbed Ryou by the sides and brought him up against Bakura's body. The younger look-alike's mouth hung open with heavy panting; his eyes half closed as he gazed up at the thief plowing into him. Bakura wrapped one arm around Ryou's slender middle and took his face in the other hand, bringing their mouths close together but never meeting. He thrusted harder up inside him. Ryou tried to turn his head but was locked in the other's grip. Then Bakura's hand moved down the teen's stomach to claim his raging boner. Ryou forced his lips closed to cover his loud groan as Bakura pumped him, and reached both arms up to grip the thief's head. Identical hips crashed together furiously until Ryou's stomach tightened. Marik moved in front of him just in time to save the couch as Ryou's hips spasmed and he shot hot cum all over the blonde's torso. A moment later, Bakura suddenly halted and groaned against the other's skin. Ryou's heavy breath shuddered as he was filled again with his lover's seed. They stayed that way: beautifully woven ivory statues, catching their air and glimmering with the heat of their efforts. Marik drank it all in, wading in his own euphoria.

Finally, Ryou let his arms sink to his sides.

"Now I'm," he huffed, "dirty again."

...

* * *

><p>XP<p> 


	9. Happy Birthday

**Part two of the last chapter, so to speak.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Two days later, they were buzzed into Ishizu's grand suite above the Domino Museum. They removed their shoes at the door as she greeted them in the hall, arms wide.

She hugged Marik close with a bright smile, "Happy Birthday, Brother."

"Thanks," he laughed.

She turned and opened her arms to Ryou as well. He gave her a brief hug then bowed politely.

"Thank you for inviting me along."

"I'm happy you could be here." She turned to her brother, "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I can wait for lunch. This one here's got me all worked up about this big surprise of yours." He tilted his head to his partner.

"I don't know what you're on about," Ryou insisted yet again. "I haven't said a single thing."

Ishizu beamed much like Ryou had done after the phone call. "It's Odion's surprise, actually. He's been anxious to show you as well. I'll take you to him."

She led the way through the corridor and through the main sitting room. They found the eldest Ishtar through an open set of double doors, leading into their private gallery of collected treasures. Odion brightened when he saw them, and shook Marik's hand heartily. Ryou admired how they held on at the wrists.

"Good to see you," Odion said.

"Hello, Odion," Marik pulled him into a short embrace.

"Do you have any idea-?"

"I have _no_ idea," Marik said. "No one's dropped me any kind of hints, yet you're all so eager for this. It's making me a little nervous."

Odion nodded with a kind smirk.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting my longer. Ishizu mentioned I've been studying art?"

"Yeah, she said you've been working almost endlessly practicing sketches and painting."

Odion nodded to her, and Ishizu gestured to the wall behind them. Paintings of an Egyptian bazar hung under a display light. Marik took a closer look. The colors of the merchant clothing were brighter than he remembered, but the high activity of many people doing different things at once was very familiar to him. He smiled as he remembered going outside for the first time. Three paintings showed different perspectives of the same scenery.

"You made this?" Marik asked.

Ishizu nodded as Odion answered, "I did. My first successful completion."

"It's stunning!" Marik said truthfully. "Better than I remember."

"Well, it's not the exact place, of course," Ishizu said.

"Maybe not. But the beauty's not lost on me." Marik looked at the neighboring display, and his smile dropped a little in awe.

It was a portrait of Ishizu, half covered in shadow with her hood up. Head lowered, eyes hidden, both her hands raised to either side of her neck, holding the ends of her Millennium Necklace. She was midway between either removing it or putting it on. The simplicity of that made it all the more symbolic to Marik.

"Odion," he said in wonder.

Ryou saw the older man smile with a little pride.

"I can't deny, it's one of my favorites," Ishizu said quietly.

"I don't blame you," Marik said, moving closer to admire the details. "It's..." He held his hands up to it, "It's beautiful! That's all I can really say, it's nothing short of beautiful!"

"Thank you, very much." Odion bowed his head.

"You're efforts have really paid off, Odion. I would've never known you were capable of this. They're so life-like."

"That's kind of you to say... Now I'll tell you, this is _not_ the present I have for you."

"No?"

"These are to give you an idea of what I've been trying to accomplish. And this-" he stood aside, presenting a display easel covered in a protective cloth, "Is the greatest thing I have made. My treasure. And I've made it especially for you."

Marik let that sink in, then smiled at his brother. "Alright. Show me."

Carefully, Odion took both corners of the cloth and pulled it off the easel.

Marik's face immediately fell. Ryou gave a small gasp and covered his mouth. Ishizu hid her delighted smile behind folded hands as Marik's mouth fell open. Odion stared fondly at his younger brother, taking in the reaction.

No words. Marik couldn't speak. He could hardly think. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt a little light-headed. He reached out to grab Ryou's shoulder for support. Ryou took his arm to steady him, giving a small, humorless laugh for his own speechlessness.

Marik looked at his brother in utter shock. Odion gave him a confirming nod. He looked back at his sister, she did the same. Marik turned to the canvas again, trying to fight the lump in his throat.

He walked toward it, eyes moving over every part.

"It's..." He whispered.

"Oh my god," Ryou whispered happily to himself, exchanging a look with the other Egyptians.

"But-" Marik held his hands up to it and look at Odion again. "How?"

"I remember." Odion said. "I always have. I just never knew how to share it with you until now."

Marik looked again, his breath quivering a little. He reached out blindly to his side. "Ryou."

Ryou took his hand and kissed it before holding it to himself. "She's absolutely beautiful!"

The woman in the portrait smiled warmly at them from her seat. The picture cut off just below her knees, displaying the bunch of picked flowers in her lap. Several of the blossoms she held between her fingers, weaving them carefully into an unformed ornament. She looked for all the world like Ishizu, but older, wiser. And her eyes... They were _alive_. They shown brightly back at her son as he saw her for the first time in his whole life.

"She's ..." Marik tried again.

"All yours," Odion said quietly.

"She's -" he put a hand over his mouth.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Ryou said to him.

Marik moved his hand away, eyes watering. He took a breath but his voice still broke as he choke out, "She's _outside_." Tears spilled down his cheeks then, as he marveled the different greens, reds, yellows, and pinks of the garden behind her. A pillar was just visible behind her, showing she was in the cool of the shade. And the sunlight touched her shoulder from the left.

Odion nodded. "Ishizu was good enough to model for me in the garden outside. I'm grateful it was such a gorgeous day."

"Odion..." Marik wiped at his eyes, trying to contain himself.

"I don't want to overwhelm you but...there's more."

Marik made a half-laugh, half-yelp and hid his mouth behind his wrist.

"Here," Ishizu brought a chair in for him and he took a seat. Then she helped her older brother move another covered easel from behind the first. This one was a bit bigger. They gave Marik a moment to collect himself - as well as he could - then pulled the cloth away. Marik broke down almost at once. Ryou lost control then too, tears falling down both his cheeks. He couldn't contain himself. He knelt and wrapped his arms around his partner as the blonde buried his face in his hands and wept.

This picture was of her more from the side. She sat upon a bed, not of stone, but a real mattress in a bedroom with lilac-colored walls. The room was lit by a cluster of three candles on the bedside table. Cradled in her lap was a certain sleepy, blonde child. He sat, snuggled up to her chest, holding onto the fabric wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, head leaned down against his, while her arms held him protectively to herself.

"I remember you too," Odion said. "And I used to dream of this very image for you. When you cried at night and couldn't sleep, I wished more than anything I could put you right there."

Marik was gone, buried in his hands. Ryou took a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to the other's fingers. Marik took it and hid his face in it.

When he finally wiped away most of his tears and came up again, his face was red with damp bangs. He took a deep breath and admired the picture, trying his damnedest not to break down again.

Ryou gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You've asked many times what she was like," Ishizu said. "And then you mentioned Ryou was looking through photos of his mother."

Marik squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand over Ryou's.

"I knew I had to do everything I could to show you," Odion said seriously. "I asked around, and found a man who painted portraits of people, and asked him to mentor me. I had to tell him how important it meant to us all. He agreed and taught me most of what I can do now. I looked for advice anywhere I could, and I kept practicing until I could make it just right."

"No words," Marik croaked. "I have no words." He exchanged a look with Ryou, "It's her."

"Yes."

"It's _her_." He laughed.

Ryou nodded happily, "Yes it is."

"This one's mine," Ishizu said behind them. They turned to see her supporting a painting of the same woman on the bed, now with two children on either side of her. A little boy and a little girl. All of them smiling.

"That's so wonderful." Ryou said, beaming.

Marik smiled then frowned a little. "Where are _you_, Odion?" He turned to face him. "Where's yours?"

Odion reached into his shirt pocket, taking out a small black notebook. "I keep mine here. Mostly just sketches-"

"Show me," Marik insisted. Odion hesitated, but his brother held out his hand imploringly, so he handed him the little book. Marik flipped graciously though each page. Some were indeed mostly scribbled sketches, some were shaded nicely. Others were mere outlines, overlapping to show people in difference poses or expressions. Amidst all these, there were a few fully colored drawings. Many of them were of Odion as a young boy. He talked with his mother, read with her, slept in a bed while she prayed beside him. Marik fought more tears and carefully turned the pages. A few were close ups of Odion holding just her hand to his face, or her hand resting on his head as he looked up at her. Marik nodded to himself, his chin quivering. Near the latest of the drawings was a sketch of Odion and Ishizu sitting beside their mother, looking at the little baby she held in her lap.

"I'm so glad you remember," he whispered. "I think that's the greatest blessing we've had."

Odion smiled gratefully.

"I can't ever repay you for this," Marik said, handing the book back. "There's nothing I could do that measures-"

"Master," he said, placing both hands on the younger man's shoulders. "_This_ is my gift. Being able to provide this for you at long last. Being able to share it with you here... That's all I've dreamed for myself. I wanted so badly to give her back to you."

"And you have." He wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight. Odion looked overjoyed in his own way, holding him close.

"Happy Birthday, Marik."

...

At lunch they all gave thanks and passed dishes around. They chatted about their lives recently, and more than once came back to praising Odion's hard work. When it was time to go, they wrapped the presents to protect them, and Odion drove them home.

"I want this one by the bed," Marik told Ryou, fingering the edge of the one he was in.

"Of course," Ryou agreed.

"The other in the living room, I think. But this one...I want to see her at night."

"Whatever you like."

Marik leaned forward, taking hold of Odion's seat, "I want to learn how to draw too."

Odion looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"I want to be able to draw her like you. Her, you, all of us. I know it won't be instant, but I'm willing to put in the patience. Will you teach me?"

"If that is what you wish, Master."

"And no more of that," Marik said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You no longer have a master, Odion. You're your own man, with a younger brother who greatly admires you."

Odion's face hardly changed, but Marik could see in his eyes that he was smiling very big inside. The blonde gave him a pat on the arm.

"Then I can brag about how my big brother taught me to make such wonderful pictures."

"I would be happy to teach you, Brother."

Marik smiled and sat back in his seat. His eyes landed on the cloth covers as he began to imagine all of the images in his mind he would some day be able to bring to life.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think :)<strong>

**Also, ATTENTION READERS!**

**I've noticed that I've steered away from the soothing, bedtime feeling this story was originally made for, and I don't like that. Also, I said I would write chapters for people who had specific requests theyd like to read about, and I intend to. But again, I want this story to go back to the sleepy type story it was before. SOOO, I'm going to make a sort of expanded story (I seriously have NO idea how to refer to it yet) and all it will be is chapters that take place in this same story setting: Ryou, Marik, and Bakura all living together as they are here, and everything that's happened in this story will still have happened to them. But this will go back to being more peaceful chapters, while the new story will provide anyone's requests to be posted in the same storyline without having to worry about being restricted to bedtime fluffiness. Also, one of the first requests I received was something I was interested to do, but completely counteracted what I had written in the previous chapter. So you can kinda see what I mean. And now, in this new story, it will be the first chapter :) Almost like a fanfic -fanfic if you will. Shout outs will be given to everyone for their ideas, and I'm always open to new suggestions. I'm open minded, and not quick to judge, so please feel free to ask for anything you'd like to read about for these characters in this particular story setting. Thank you! **


End file.
